Carrying The Flames
by TheDauntlessCaster64
Summary: Meet Talia Eaton, daughter of Dauntless prodigies Tris and Four. Follow her through her Aptitude test, Choosing Ceremony, and Initiation. Will she return to the brutal hands of the Dauntless? Or will she find life in another faction? Through it all, she will find friends, family, and maybe even love. Danger still creeps in, though, because she is Divergent, and cant be controlled.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am not Veronica Roth, therefor I do not own Divergent.**

Chapter 1.

** TRIS` POV**

I wake up with Tobias` arms around me. I shake him and say, "Tobias, we have to wake Talia. Aptitude tests today. We don't want her to be late." He moans and rolls out of bed. Talia is our 16- year old daughter. I am 34 now, and Tobias is 36. We walk into the room and shake Talia awake. "Talia! You're going to be late!" I yell, and she jolts up. "Out." She says cooly. I try to act offended. She laughs before shutting the door and says, "Love you guys." I can`t help but smile.

** TALIA`S POV**

I shut the door and fit myself into a black V- neck T-shirt and dark grey skinny jeans. I straighten my long blond hair. It goes down to my ribs. I add eyeliner and mascara for good measure. I walk out into the kitchen. Mom turns to me and smiles. My brother, Lucas, sits on the couch. He is sipping coffee. Lucas looks a lot like my dad. Same hair, same dark blue eyes, same muscular build. Whereas I have my mother`s blond hair and small features, I have my dad`s dark blue eyes. I quickly eat a muffin and slip on my combat boots. Mom kisses my cheek and says, "Remember Talia, the tests don't have to change you choices." I nod, throw my drawstring backpack over my shoulder, and walk out the door.

**AUTHOR`S NOTE:I know this chapter is short, but i promise the next one with be longer. This was kind of like and Introductory Chapter. I`ll tryt and update soon! By the way, the war never happened.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I am not Veronica Roth, Therefor I do not own Divergent.**

**Chapter 2. TALIA`S POV**

I walk to the Pit to meet my friends Kalyn, Kyla, Shane, Sean, and Ash. I see Shane, Sean and Ash tossing a football and Kalyn and Kyla screaming about something. Ash sees me, smiles, and walks over. I hug him and whisper, "Hey."He returns the hug. Ash and I have been best friends since we were two. I was born a day after him. April 6th (**See what I did there**?). We let go and call the rest of them over. "Alright, guys, let`s promise not to let the rest of us change each other's choices tomorrow at the Choosing Ceremony." They all nod. We run down to the tracks. I swiftly jump on. Then Ash, Kalyn, Shane, Kyla, and Sean follow. I move my 'lucky' knife around between my fingers. It has my nickname engraved on the side. 10. I got that nickname from my parents. We reach the school and jump off.

"Aptitude tests today," I say. Ash nods as we pass through the front doors. My muscles tighten the second we walk in. The atmosphere feels hungry, like every sixteen-year-old is trying to devour as much as they can get of this last day. It is likely that we will not walk these halls again after the Choosing Ceremony- once we choose, our new factions will be responsible for finishing our education.

Our classes are cut in half today, so we will attend all of them before the aptitude tests, which will take place after lunch. "You aren`t worried about what they`ll tell you?" I ask Ash.

We pause at the split in the hallway where he will go one way, toward Basic Math, and I will go the other, toward Faction History. He shrugs and raises his eyebrows at me. "Are you?" I could tell him I haven't really been worried about what the aptitude test will tell me- Abnegation, Candor, Erudite, Amity, or Dauntless?

Instead I shrug. He smiles and says, "Well… I`ll see you later?" I nod and give him a quick hug. The Abnegation stiffen around me. I break away and say, "What, Stiffs?" They seem scared now. Ash laughs. I give them a devilish smile and walk to the Faction History classroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Divergent. I am not Veronica Roth as much as I wish I was.**

The tests begin after lunch. We sit at the long tables in the cafeteria, and the test administers call ten names at a time, one for each testing room. I sit between Ash and Kyla and across from Kalyn, Shane, and Sean. The test administrators are mostly Abnegation volunteers. MY gaze drift from Ash to the other tables. The Abnegation just sit and wait. Practical Stiffs. The Erudite chatter over books and newspapers, in constant pursuit of knowledge.

A group of Amity in red and yellow sit in a circle on the cafeteria floor, playing some kind of hand-slapping game involving a rhyming song. At the table next to them, the Candor make wide gestures with their hands. They appear to be arguing about something, but it must not be serious, because some of them are still smiling.

At the Dauntless table, we are laughing and shouting and playing cards. Kalyn and Kyla`s names are called in the next group, then Shane and Sean. It goes on until only Ash and I have not gone in. We wait about ten minutes, and an Abnegation volunteer speaks the next round of names. Two from Abnegation, two from Erudite, two from Amity, two from Candor, and then: "From DAuntless: Asher Black and Talia Eaton." We walk swiftly through the exit.

Waiting for us outside the cafeteria is a row of ten rooms. They are only used for the aptitude tests, so I have never been in one before. Unlike the other rooms in the school, they are separated, not by glass, but by mirrors. Ash grins at me and mouths, He walks into room 4, and I walk into room 6, where none other than Natalie Prior stands. I ask, my voice raspy. I nod and sit in the chair, clutching the necklace my parents gave me for my 16th birthday. It has two charms: a fiery dauntless faction symbol and a black T with the dauntless manifesto in it. I can only read the manifesto with a magnifying glass. But I don`t have one. "Don`t worry,It doesn`t hurt." I lean back in the chair. Natalie busies herself with the machine on my right. I try to focus on her and not the wires in her hands.

Humming a little, she presses a couple electrodes to my forehead. Natalie presses the next electrode to her own forehead, and attaches a wire to it. She stands behind me. She tugs wires toward her, attaching them to me, to her, and to the machine behind her. Then she passes me a vial of blue liquid.

**"Drink this,"she says. **

**I swallow hard. **

**I press air from my lungs and tip the contents of the vial into my mouth. My eyes close.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer:Sadly, I do not own Divergent. Veronica Roth does.**

When they open, I am in the school cafeteria again, but all the tables are empty. On the table in front of me, I see two baskets. In one is a hunk of cheese, and in the other is a combat knife.

Behind me, a woman`s voice says, "Choose." I easily pick up both of them. The cafeteria doors swing open, and a vicious dog runs in. It crouches low and creeps toward me, snarling. When it is a few feet away, I throw it the cheese. I only have the knife now, I think to myself.

The dog eats it happily and licks my face. I rub it`s head. A little girl appears a few feet away from the dog and I. She sees the dog and happily screams, "Puppy!" She runs toward the dog. The dog snarls and its lips peel back from his white teeth. She runs faster, and I clutch the knife in my hand. I quickly throw myself onto the dog and slit it`s throat with the knife. It crumples to the floor and disappears. The girl follows.

I blink, and when I open my eyes, I`m on a bus. Sitting beside me is a man reading a newspaper. I can`t see his face. "Do you know this guy?" he asks. He taps the picture on the front page of the newspaper. The headline reads: "Brutal Murderer Finally Apprehended!" In the picture below it is a young man with a plain face and a beard. I feel like I know this man, and I should tell him that I do.

"Well?" I hear anger in his voice. "Do you?"

"He seems familiar," I tell the man. "But I don't know from where." He sets the newspaper down and smiles at me. "Thank you. You just saved me." Saved him? How did I save him?

I blink again, and I`m back in the aptitude test room. Natalie quickly removes the electrodes from our foreheads. She seems panicked. "What`s wrong? Is everything alright?" I ask her. "Yes. I`ll tell you you're results in a minute, and trust me, you won't be expecting this." She replies coolly as she darts out of the room. I bring my knees to my chest and play with my necklace. Natalie comes back a few minutes later, panting. "So, what faction did I get aptitude for?" I`m curious now. She looks me straight in the eye and says, "All of them." My mouth falls open. "What?" I`m not in my seat anymore. "The test was supposed to tell us what to do. It was supposed to tell us where to go!"

"Well that didn't work on you." She snaps. " You are Divergent. You can`t tell a soul in the world about it. You hear me? It`s dangerous. Very Dangerous. "I nod and walk out. I now realize I`m sweating. Ash sits at one of the tables, looking down. I`m close enough to see a tear fall. "Ash? Are you okay?" He looks up, he has been crying. I walk over to him as he stands up and hug him. He returns the hug and says, "We better go." I nod and we walk out of the school and jump on the train. "So, you never answered my question. Are you okay?" I ask him. He smiles and says, "I am now. Are you okay?" I nod. "Time to jump." I say, and we do. I walk to my family`s apartment. I unlock the door and open to find Mom, Dad, Uncle Zeke, and Aunt Shauna sitting on the couch, talking.

"Talia. Are you alright? You're sweating like a dog." Mom says. I shudder at the word 'dog'. I slit it`s throat. I feel horrible. "Yea. I just need some time to think about the Choosing Ceremony tomorrow. Trust me, I really need to think about this." She nods and kisses my forehead. I walk to my room. I slump onto my bed, not bothering to slip under the covers. I bury my face into the pillow. Where would I be happiest?

** Abnegation. Dauntless. Erudite. Amity. Candor.**

** Divergent.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent. Veronica Roth does. Lucky duck.**

I wake at 7:12 in the morning. I don`t know when I fell asleep last night, but the music still blares from the ear buds I pulled out at around midnight. I lean up in bed, and spot a note at the end of my bed. It reads:

_T-_

_Meet me IN the Chasm at 7:30. I think it`s time I tell you something important. And now. Because I want you to know before we choose._

_Remember Talia, you were made for Dauntless. You're brave, but at the same time, your loving, caring, and selfless at sometimes. You're smart, honest, and beautiful. You have a fiery spirit. Remember, I'm not trying to change your choices when I tell you what I tell you._

_-A_

I get up, stuffing the note in my nightstand drawer. I put on a leather dress with golden studs lining the bottom of the dress ( /look/58463 except not as much cleavage.). I quickly wing my eyeliner and whip on some mascara. I straighten my hair and pull on some black flats and my leather jacket. It has my nickname sewn under the collar. 10. I quickly write a note to Mom and Dad, saying where I am and not to worry, I will be at the Choosing Ceremony.

I walk down into the chasm and spot Ash. He wears a black muscle shirt and dark jeans. I have to admit, he`s pretty built. He smiles at me and says, "Someone`s a little dolled up."

I smile. "Well, I am practically presenting myself to the other factions, not like all of Dauntless know me as the Dauntless prodigies` daughter."

Ash laughs. "Alright let`s get to the point. Do you know who my parents are?"

"No." I reply. "No one does."

"Well, let`s just say that your mom hated my dad and he tried to throw her over the chasm." He says and he looks down, shoves his hands in his pockets, and sighs. I`m in shock. "Peter? But your nothing like him? Your actually smart, and funny, and…" I say the last word coolly. "Amazing. Truly Amazing." He walks toward me and places his forehead on mine. "So, that other thing. I maybe like you?" I smile and give him a 'I feel the same way' look. "So I wanted to ask you out." My smile is twice as big now. I don`t say anything. I just kiss him. He doesn`t hesitate to kiss back.

For a few moments we kiss, deep in the chasm, with the roar of the water around us.. And when we rise, hand in hand, I wonder if he chooses a different faction, will I follow him? Would he follow me?


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter**** 6**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own__ Divergent._**

I sit with the other 16-year-olds in my faction. Ash sits beside me tensely. On the other side of me is Sean. Then Kyla, Kalyn, and Shane. There are 12 16-year-olds in Dauntless this year. I tune out everyone except my friends' names and the people who transfer to Dauntless.

One girl catches my eye. She's Abnegation. She transferred to Dauntless. Malia Tate, I think her name is. She seems... Different. I hear Kalyn's name. She walks up, looks at her parents and then us, and cits her hand and the blood drifts into the Amity bowl. My heart drops. I intertwine my hand with Ash's. He grips as if to say 'it's alright'.I nod.

Kyla goes up next. She seems nervous. And when she transfers to Abnegation, my heart skips a beat. Ash grips my hand a little tighter and rubs small circles on my knuckles with his thumb. It instantly soothes me. Shane and Sean pick Dauntless.

"Asher Black" Marcus says into the microphone. He gives my hand one last squeeze and walks to the center of the room. He gladly takes the knife, slits his palm, and lets the blood trickle into the Dauntless coals. I can't help but smile. Marcus seems intrigued by this next name. "Talia Eaton." I walk up.

Time is slower even though I know what I'm going to pick. I gladly take the knife from Marcus' hand, glaring at him. He knows why. No one deserved to go through the pain that my dad went through. I walk to the bowls, slit my palm, and run it over the coals. The Dauntless smile, and I walk to the group of Dauntless. I hug Ash and kiss him on the cheek before whispering, "I'll always follow you." He looks up at me, his light green eyes shimmering. He kisses me softly on the lips, and when we break away, he says, "And I'll always lead the way."

We sit down next to each other as he takes my hand. I lean my head on his shoulder. He kisses my forehead and the rest of the Choosing Ceremony is a blur. Next thing I know, were on the train, and almost all the initiates are on. I search for Malia. She's here. Good. We spot the building where we have to jump. "Wait, do we have to jump?" Malia yells. "Yes, we do. By the way, I'm Talia." She smiles. "Malia." Ash takes my hand. "Come on, its time to jump."he says. I nod and we jump, hand in hand.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**I got the idea of who the mother was from Primrose464!** I do not own Divergent.

We hit the roof of the building with a thump. I grab Malia's hand to steady her, and she smiles at me. "Thank you." She says. I nod and we turn to Max. "Listen up! My name is Max! I am one of the leaders of your new faction!" Max shouts. "Several stories below us is the members' entrance to the compound. The transfers have the pleasure of going first."

** ***Malia's POV*** **

Talia turns to me. "There's a net at the bottom. You'll be caught by one of my parents. I want you to be the first jumper." She says. I nod. A Candor boy shouts, "A Stiff couldn't possibly be the first jumper. That's just crazy." I scowl. I walk to the ledge. I take off my gray robe, revealing a tight gray T-shirt. I ball up the robe and throw it at the Candor boy. It hits him in the stomach and he snarls at me. I turn back to the ledge. I don't think. I just bend my knees and jump. The air howls around me. I find myself laughing and shouting like a true Dauntless. Maybe I have a shot at this. Maybe I could pass initiation. I'm cought in a net. Dozens of hands come up to help me, and I grab one in each hand. They pull me up and over the net. I am greeted by a man with dark hair and deep blue eyes- like Talia's, and a woman with blue-gray eyes and blond hair- like Talia's. "You guys are Talia's parents." I say. They nod. "How do you know?" The woman asks. "She told me that one of you would help me out of the net. And she helped me onto the train."I say coolly. "Well, okay. Name?" The man asks. "Malia." I say without hesitation. "Make the announcement, Four." The woman says. The man- Four- turns to the crowd. "Alright, Six." He says, then yells, "First Jumper- Malia!"The Dauntless cheer. "Welcome to Dauntless, Malia."The woman- Six- says. I dig my hand in my jean pocket and pull out a necklace. It has two charms: The Dauntless symbol, and a black dog tag with the Dauntless manifesto written in italics. I slip out onto my neck. There is a black blur falling into the net, and she jumps out easily. Talia. "Talia!" I say. She runs over. "Hey Malia. Cool necklace. I have one kind of similar." She pulls a necklace out from under her shirt. I smile. It has a Dauntless symbol on one charm and a black T with the Dauntless manifesto written in it on another charm. I am about to say something, but she is already walking toward Four. I follow.

*****Talia's POV*** **

We all stand waiting for Dad to speak."Alright initiates. I'm Four, this is Six, Uriah, and Marlene. We will be your instructors."he says. A Candor boy- Scott- snorts. "Numbers for names? That's just plain weird." He says. Before Mom or Dad can do anything, my fist connects with his jaw. "If I were you, I would keep my smartass comments to myself before I become faction less!" I kick his legs out from under him. "Asshole." I hear cheers from the Dauntless crowd. "Ten! Ten!" They chant. Ten is my nickname. "Oh, so your their daughter? It only makes sense. You wouldn't stand up for them if they weren't." I narrow my eyes at him. "I didn't stand up for them, I stood up for my faction." Then I punch him in the temple, knocking him unconscious. "Scott!" A Candor girl- Kira- yells, shaking him. Uriah lifts Scott off of the floor, smirking at me, and carries him to the infirmary. "Anyway, Marlene and I will be taking the Dauntless-born, and Four and Uriah will be taking the transfers. Dauntless-born, I assume you don't need a tour of the place." Then Mom and I walk to the cafeteria, where the Dauntless cheer when I walk in. "Way to go Ten!" "Alright Talia!"they cheer. I grab a hamburger and a slice of Dauntless cake and sit down. Ash sits beside me, pushing his fork into my cake. "Back off!" I say while swatting his hand away. He laughs.

"Asher? Asher!"an unfamiliar voice yells. Mom snarls like a dog for a minute. Ash goes plaster-pale. "Molly."Mom says. Molly smirks. "Well, if it isn't the Stiff. What happened? Did Four leave you?" Dad comes up and puts his arms around Mom's waist. "No, in fact, I didn't."he says. Molly searches the room and her eyes fall on Ash. He protectively puts his arms around me. "Who's this slut, Asher?" Molly snaps. "Your too good for her. After all, you did come from Peter and I."

Ash face goes red with fury. "You know what, Molly? Your the slut! Talia is amazing! And do you know what's really gonna piss you off?" She looks confused. "Tris and Four are her parents." She punches me in the jaw. "You slut! Your just going to hurt my boy!" Ash goes up and knees her in the gut multiple times. "She's amazing, and I love her." He says firmly, and runs out the cafeteria doors. I run after him, only to be grabbed by the ankle by Molly. I kick her in the temple, knocking her unconscious. I run after Ash. He's leaning over the chasm.

"ASH!"I scream.

**Authors Note: AHHHH I'm so sorry! I just had to put a cliffhanger in there. It will get better I promise! But, on the other hand, you now know who Ash's mother is. Will Talia think that her and his families past will mess up her feeling for him? Will she love him no matter what? REVIEWS PLEASE! NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: I`m so sorry i didn't update sooner! I`m in honors classes so i have lots of homework, and I`ve just been busy actually WRITING this. I wanted to make it long since most of my chapters are short, but anyway, REVIEWS WOULD BE AWESOME! I only get reviews from a couple people and I want to know if all of you like it!So please review!(BTW,Kyla and Sean are dating, and all of the kids except Ash are real friends of mine, and Lucas is supposed to represent my brother, Blade. Also, my name is Megan, but I wanted to use the name Talia for the main character, for what reason I do not** **know.)**

"Why come for me?" He asks. "I'm no use to anyone. No body needs me. And I know, Peter and Molly will come after you. I just... I just need to get away from the world. Forever." I'm hyperventilating because of how close he is. "Ash, you're wrong."I say. "I need you. I always have. Who's been there through my emotional breakdowns? You. Who's comforted me when I needed it most? You. I need you, Ash. I really do."I take a deep breath and walk closer to the railing. "I came for you because," I pull him over and run my thumbs over his cheeks. "I...I love you." He seems taken aback. "And remember, no matter what you do, I'll always follow you. So, if you were to jump into the chasm, I would've jumped too." He wraps me in a hug. "I'll do anything to get to you." I finish softly. He lifts my head, taking my face in his hands, and kisses me. I kiss back almost immediately. We pull away to find almost the entire compound staring at us with 'aww' faces on. I blush, and put my head in the crook of Ash's neck. He smiles, and kisses my head gently. "I'll take you back to my apartment." I nod.

We walk back to Ash's apartment, he has his own because Peter went missing and Molly is supposed to be faction less. I sit down on the couch. He sits next to me. Ash puts and arm around me and I snuggle into him. We don't talk, we don't need to. We don't want to. It would ruin the moment. "Hey, look at me."Ash says, and I look up. My eyes find his light green ones, they still look like an endless meadow to me. He kisses my forehead, then my nose, then both of my cheeks. He finally reaches my lips, and I let the moment consume me.

We spend two or three hours talking and kissing. Ash glances at the clock. 9:50. "You should probably go."he says, yawning. "Can I stay here with you?" I ask, heat rushing to my cheeks. He smiles, and kisses my forehead. "Sure. Do you need one of my T-shirts to sleep in?" I nod. "I'll go get a pair of shorts from my apartment. Its only next door."

"Then why don't you get a shirt too?" He asks.

I smile. "Because I kind of want to sleep in one of yours." This makes him grin. "Okay. But hurry." I nod and step out of the room. I hurry to my apartment. Getting a pair of cotton shorts, a pair of black jean shorts, and a dark red tank top. I shove them in a bag and head out. I walk back to Ash's, and he smiles at me. I drop my bag after pulling the shorts out. He throws me one of his T-shirts. I catch it and walk into the bathroom. I change quickly, combing my hair with the comb I put in my bag. I walk out, and see that Ash is laying in bed, with a pair of sweat pants on. He is shirtless. I jump onto his bed, and he pulls me closer to him. I kiss the hollow of his throat and bury my head in his chest. I still have to admit, he is really built. He absently plays with my hair, constantly tangling his finger into it. "Ash, your going to knot my hair if you keep doing that." I say, and he laughs. "Then perhaps I should do this."he says, and he kisses me softly. When we pull away after a minute, I sigh and say, "I love you, but let's get some sleep." I turn on my side and he wraps his arms around my waist, under my-his- T-shirt. I kiss him goodnight, and we both fall asleep, my hands on his chest, his lips still pressed against my forehead.

**PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK****

I wake up to find that Ash is already awake, staring at me. "What?" I ask him, smiling. "Your beautiful, you know that?"he says. "I love you, you know that?" He kisses me and nods. "I better get dressed." He nods and I walk to the bathroom. I change quickly and comb my hair. I walk out. Ash sits on the arm of the couch, holding two muffins. "You...are amazing." I tell him, taking a muffin from his hand and eating it quickly. He smiles. "Then I guess we're both amazing." I give him a slight kiss. "We have training, Ash. We can't skip." I tell him. He nods, finishes his muffin, and pulls on his shoes. I take his hand and we walk to the training room, only to find Mom and Marlene setting up. "Hey." Ash and I say. They turn and wave. "Shooting today, Talia. Where were you last night? You weren't at home." Ash and I's faces turn red. "I...may have stayed...over at...Ash's."I say. "You didn't do it-" Mom starts, but I interrupt her. "God, Mom! No, we didn't!" Ash's face is two shades brighter than before. Marlene chuckles. "Okay, just wondering." Mom says. I bury my head in the crook of Ash's neck. The rest of the initiates come in. All of a sudden, Eric bursts into the room, with Johanna Reyes and Kalyn by his side. "Six, Kalyn's back. Johanna says she's too aggressive to be in Amity so they are sending her back here." He says. "TALIA!" Kalyn screams, and runs over and hugs me. "The screaming, Kalyn. Chill."I say, and she nods and pats my shoulder. "Right. Your so much like Six, Ten." I laugh at the nickname. "Your so much like Christina, Kalyn." A lightbulb must've flicked on in her mind. "Right! I need to go see her! Do you know where she is?" "Her and Will's apartment. Go."Mom says. Kalyn nods and leaves. "Alright guys. We will be shooting guns today. Grab a gun!" I get my hands on the first gun. I quickly load it and turn to the target. I remember when my dad taught me how to shoot a gun when I was 7.

*Flashback*

I stand by the target nervously. Dad stands a few feet away from me, fiddling with two guns. "Dad, won't I learn to shoot a gun if I choose Dauntless when I'm 16?" I ask. "Yes."he says,"You will, but in case there are times where you need the skill before your Choosing Ceremony comes, you'll be ready." I smile at him. He presses a gun to my palm. The cold metal sends a shiver down my spine, but I grip it firmly. "Alright Talia, simple as this. Inhale,"he takes a deep breath."Aim," his eyesight falls on the target, and his gun soon follows. "Exhale," he lets out a breath. "And fire." He squeezes the trigger, and a bullet hole appears in the center of the target. "Okay, Daddy. I got this. I play the steps in my mind.

_ Inhale_. I suck in a breath.

_ Aim._ I aim my gun at the target.

_ Exhale._ I release the breath I was holding.

_ Fire._ I press on the trigger and a bullet hole appears an inch away from center.

"I did it Daddy! I almost hit the center!" I yell, and he wraps me in a hug, the gun clattering to the floor. He moves the hair from my face, kisses my forehead, and says, "Yes, baby girl, you did."

*End of Flashback*

I smile at the memory. My dad and I still shoot, throw knives, and spar in the training room a lot. I play his instructions in my head.

_ Inhale._ I take a deep breath.

_ Aim._ My eyesight focuses on the gun and the target.

_ Exhale._ I release the breath I was holding.

_ Fire._ I squeeze the trigger, and the bullet flies through the center.

I keep shooting for an hour and a half. Sean pokes my shoulder." I need to talk to you. Now."

He pulls me into the hall. "What asshole? I'm trying to train!"

"I'm sorry! I- I'm going to Abnegation."

"What?"

"I've been talking to your grandfather and Marcus Eaton." I tense at the name."They agreed to give me a chance in Abnegation. I'm only going to be with Kyla. I miss her so much. Too much to bear."

"Selfless asses. So your leaving me to bear with Kalyn?"

"You'll have Ash."

"Right, but-"

"No buts! I'm going to Abnegation to be with the girl I love!"

"Fine! Go!"

"I will! And I'm happy to be going!"He runs off. I feel a tear roll down my cheek. The door flies open, Ash running through them. He wraps me into a hug that snaps me out of my daze.

"Shhh... Its alright Talia. What happened?" He asks.

"Not here. Your apartment."

"Okay... Let me talk to your mom first." I nod as he passes me his keys. "Ash, thank you. For always being there for me." He smiles and kisses my forehead. "Always, Talia. Always." And he runs back into the training room. "Always. Always." I say it repeatedly as I walk to Ash's apartment. I open the door and walk to his closet, where I left my bag here. I quickly change. The front door opens and closes, and Ash walks in. He sits beside me on the bed. "Alright, so tell me now?"

"Okay...well, Sean said he's been talking to my grandfather, Andrew Prior, and Marcus Eaton and they agreed to let him go to Abnegation to be with Kyla. We had an argument because I didn't want him to leave." He wraps an arm around me and kisses my cheek.

"Why didn't you want him to leave?"

"Because..." Tears flood my eyes."He's like a brother to me. I lied and said that I needed him to help me with Kalyn, you know, because she's crazy, but I want him to stay. I wanted everyone to stay. I wanted to be that same group of friends we were when we were 5, when we were 10, any age! I just want that back." I can't take it any longer. I bury my face in Ash's chest and cry. "Hey, its okay. Talia, look at me." I look up at him and study his features. He has a spare upper lip and a full lower lip, kind of like my dad. He has light green eyes, and medium length dark brown- almost black- hair. "I know you wanted them all to stay. But remember, people have there own minds, and their own way of making choices." He smiles, and I wrap him into a hug. He kisses me passionately, and leans back onto the bed frame. I run my hands up his neck and through his hair. His hands find my waist, and I lean in closer to him.

Just then, the door bursts open. I fling away from Ash quickly to find Lucas. "What, Lucas?" I ask angrily. "The guys wanted to know if you guys wanted to play Candor or Dauntless, but I guess not..." He slowly backs out. I sit with Ash, my head laying on his chest and his hands on my waist, and sigh. He begins to kiss my neck lightly, but softly. "Ash?"

He lifts his head from my neck and lays his chin on my shoulder. "Talia?"

"I love you. Always."

"I love you too. And I promise, no matter what, I'll try my best to keep you safe from Peter and Molly. I probably should've told you about them."

"Ash, I don't care who your parents are. I love you nonetheless. Remember that."He kisses my cheek. "We should get some sleep." I nod and we lay down. He runs his thumb over my cheek. I lean in and peck him on the lips, and we fall asleep soon after.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ash's POV**

I slowly open my eyes. Talia lays beside me, her head on my chest, soundly asleep. These are times I don't want to end. But unfortunately, her eyes flutter open, and she smiles at me. I smile back and kiss her cheek."We have the weekend away from training." I begin to sit up, but she grabs my forearm and pulls me back down.

"Can we just stay in bed? Just you and me?"

I can't help but smile and press my mouth to hers. Her arms almost instinctively snake up my chest and around my neck. I close the open space between us and deepen the kiss. She pulls away after a couple of minutes. "I meant you. Stay in bed. Its your birthday, remember?" I quickly reach for my phone and check the date. Sure enough, its April 5th. Talia walks into the bathroom and shuts the door.

She walks out a few minutes later, and I my jaw drops to the floor. She is wearing a black long sleeve stretch lace top, a pair of black skinny jeans that hug her thighs, and her black and red high tops. Talia throws on her leather jacket. "I'm going to meet Malia and her new boyfriend, Stiles. See ya!" She gives me a peck on the lips and leaves. I forgot she had the spare key to my apartment. I wonder what she's up to...

** Talia's POV**

Ha. He doesn't suspect a thing. I walk out casually, lightly shutting the door behind me. Before I head down to see Max, I want to go to the tattoo parlor. I open the door and Tori stands there, no customers around.

"Hey Tori,can I get a tattoo?"

"Sure. Sit on down. What do you want?"

"On the back of my neck, I want an infinity symbol with the initials AB in the loops."

She starts,and quickly finishes. "Thanks, Tori!" I break into a full on sprint toward the Leadership Offices. What Ash doesn't know, is that he is going to get the best birthday party ever. "Hello, Talia. How may I help you?" The attendant asks. "Yes, I'm here to see Max?"

"You need me?" Max says, appearing from one of the rooms. I nod. "Come on in."

"So, what have you come to talk to me about?" He asks.

"Yes, I wanted to see if I could use the Pit tonight for a birthday party I'm throwing?"

"Depends. Who's? When?"

"Ash's, 7 pm."

"Sure, that's fine with me."

"Thanks Max!" "No problem kiddo." He smiles as I walk out and head to the Pit.

I get there in less than a minute, and spot Malia by the chasm talking to a guy. I run up to her. "Hey, Max is closing down the Pit so we can decorate and get stuff set up at 6:00. Is that okay?"I say.

"Yeah, its fine. We might as well start shopping now." "Alright then where do we start? Decorations, Cake? Also, after were heading to Shane's apartment to play truth or dare, and if you don't want to answer the truth or do the dare, you have to take off an article of clothing."

"Okay, we'll start with cake."Malia says.

"Ash loves Dauntless chocolate."

"Okay." We head to the cake shop and order the cake. "We'll pick it up at around 6:30." I tell the clerk. She nods. "And last, decorations. I need to call Shane and Kalyn to help us with this. Its 6:00."I say.

"Shit!"

I quickly call them and they come rushing down to the Pit. "Decoration time!" Kalyn squeals. We get boxes and boxes of decorations and quickly set up. Shane and Stiles position the table and I'm the first one to set his present from me on it. Malia walks back with the cake, just as it hits 6:50. "I gotta go get Ash!" They all nod. "Don't forget to invite the entire compound!" And with that I run off to Ash's apartment.

** Ash's POV**

I've been sitting on the couch poking at a piece of Dauntless cake for an hour now. The door clicks and opens, and Talia steps in. I forget about the Dauntless cake and walk over to her. She kisses me, but pulls away after a minute. "Go get dressed." She says.

"And may I ask why? "

She smirks at me. "You'll find out. As much as I love seeing you shirtless, just go get dressed."

"Fine." I fake pout, and she laughs and pushes me into the bedroom. "Talia?" I ask.

She flips around."Yes?"

"Was that a tattoo on the back of your neck?"

"Yes, it is."

I smile. "Can I see it?"

She walks over to me and turns so her back is facing me. I move her hair aside to find an infinity symbol with the initials AB in the loops. "It- It's beautiful, Talia." She turns around and fits her mouth to mine. My hands find her waist easily, and her hands lay on my chest. I pull away and say, "I have to get dressed." She nods and leaves the room. I put on a black V-neck T-shirt and dark jeans. I slip on my shoes and Talia and I walk to the Pit. The lights are out. "Talia, why are the lights out?" I ask her.

"Maybe the power's out."She flips on the light. The Pit lights up, and nearly the entire compound yells, " Happy Birthday, Ash!"

"You did all this, Talia?"

"Wasn't just me." I give her a confused look and she points to where Kalyn, Shane, Malia, and Stiles stand. I take Talia's hand and we walk over to them. "Hey, happy birthday!" Kalyn squeals. "Kalyn, the screaming. Chill." I say. Kalyn and Talia both stare at me then burst out laughing. "What?" "That's exactly what I said to her yesterday at training." Talia says. I can't help but laugh. Shane smiles and waves. I wave him over.

"Hey dude."he says.

Talia hands me a black box about the size of my forearm. "Open it." I look at her curiously, but open the box to find a set of ten throwing knives. I move them aside to find... Talia's lucky knife. "Talia... Is this your lucky knife?" "Yeah. I wanted to give it to someone that I was lucky to have." I turn to her. "You really didn't have to do this." I tell her. "Yes, I did, Ash." I pull her in and kiss her. She smiles against the kiss and murmurs,"I love you, Asher." I pull away. "Did you just call me Asher?"

She giggles. "Thought I'd try it out."

Talia stops giggling and a fearful look spreads across her face. "I thought you were going to leave the slut, Asher." A voice behind me says, and I don't hesitate. I turn and swing a punch to their jaw, and I'm immediately kicked in the side by a different figure. I fall to the floor, and I'm kicked in the face. I cough blood, and I hear the sheer cry of none other than Talia. I find myself spring up, and grab Talia's lucky knife out of the box beside me. Peter stands a few feet away, a knife hovering Talia's throat. "No, Peter,please." Tears flood my eyes and drip down my cheeks. "Please!" A hand touches my shoulder, and I turn to see Four. I turn back to Peter. "Peter, stop! Don't do it!"

I grip the handle of the knife tightly. "Don't do it." I growl.

"And why wouldn't I?"

"Because..." I'm at a loss for words. Suddenly, Peter falls to the ground, a knife lodged in his back. "Because your dead." Tris pulls the knife out of him. "That's why you can't do it." Talia run ms over to me. I wrap her into a hug. Were both crying, and the entire compound has gone silent. "I thought I was going to lose you." I whisper. She looks up at me. "I can't afford that. It would kill me on the inside." I finish. She hugs me tighter and whispers, "I love you. Always." I let go of her to find blood on my arm. I look up at her, and her short is torn, and blood soaks it. I carry her bridal style to the infirmary. Christina sees me as I run in, takes Talia and runs into a room with a doctor at her tail. Everything is silent. Even though everyone looks like they are screaming and yelling and laughing and talking, I can't hear a thing. I run out of the infirmary when I regain my hearing. I run to the bottom of the Chasm. Its the only place I know to go. I see the paintings Talia and I painted on the chasm walls when we were 5, all the way to the one we did together. Before the Choosing Ceremony, we had painted our kiss. The paint was dry now, and I run my hand over the paint, stopping at where our lips met. My fingers ponder there for a moment, but slowly drift downward to our linked hands. A tear falls. I rush to the paint, grabbing the colors I need. I don't think. I just paint. I finish, and I realize I painted the time I was leaning over the chasm, and she told me she needed me. I paint the words 'I need you, as you need me' at the bottom of the painting in a deep red. Tears are streaming from my eyes now. I feel cold metal at the waistband of my jeans, and I realize that I still have Talia's lucky knife. I run my thumb over the inscription. I look at the other knives I brought down here, and one catches my eye. The inscription reads:

Ash,

I love you. Forever and always, if I'm dead or alive. No matter where I am or what I'm doing, my mind is always on you. I love you, don't ever forget this.

-Talia

I seem to control my breathing and stop crying, I tuck the knife in the the waistband of my jeans and walk to the tattoo parlor. "Hey, Tori."

"Hey, Ash. Happy birthday. Come for a tattoo?"

" Yeah, I want the initials TE over my heart."

"Alright, take off your shirt and I'll get started." I nod and swiftly slip off my shirt. She quickly does the tattoo and send me off. I slip my shirt back on and walk out. I walk to my apartment and play one of my favorite songs, Oh, Calamity by All Time Low. As it plays, I sing along.

_ When I was younger I was certain, _

_That I'd be fine without a queen,_

_ Just a king inside his castle,_

_ With an ocean in between,_

_ Now all I do is sit,_

_ And count the miles from you to me,_

_ Oh, Calamity..._

_ We get older by the hour,_

_ watch the changes from afar, _

_Keep forgetting to remember where we've been is who we are,_

_ Now I all I do is wonder, _

_Why we ever set the scene,_

_ Oh, Calamity... _

_Its such a shame that we play strangers,_

_ No act to change what we've become,_

_ Damn, its such a shame that we built a wreck out of me, _

_Oh, Calamity..._

_ Oh, Calamity... _

_I'll remember nights alone,_

_ And waking up to dial tones, _

_Always found my greatest moments,_

_ In the sound of your Hello's,_

_ Now I struggle to recall, _

_The reasons you would come to leave, _

_Oh, Calamity... _

_Its such a shame that we play strangers, _

_No act to change what we've become,_

_ Damn, its such a shame that we built a wreck out of me, _

_Oh,Calamity... _

_Oh, Calamity... _

_If I catch you on the corner, _

_Will you even know its me?_

_ Will I look familiar to you?_

_ Do you offer me a seat?_

_ Can we find a new beginning? _

_Do you turn the other cheek?_

_ Oh,_ _Calamity... _

_Its such a shame that we play strangers, _

_No act to change what we've become,_

_ Damn its such a shame that we play strangers,_

_ No act to change what we've become,_

_ Damn, its such a shame that we built a wreck out of me, _

_Oh, Calamity... _

_Oh, Calamity... _

_Oh,Calamity... _

_Come back to me..._

I turn my head to find Kalyn in the doorway, a camcorder in hand."You didn't just film that, did you?" She nods. "You have an amazing voice, Talia's gonna love it. By the way, she's awake." I spring out of my seat. "Really?" She nods and I rush to the infirmary. Christina walks over to me and puts a hand on my shoulder. "Room 10A. Be careful, she lost a lot of blood." I nod and walk to her room. I open the door cautiously. She sits on the bed, messing with a camcorder and smiling. Oh shit. Kalyn must have given her the camcorder. Talia looks up, and smiles at me. She waves me over. "Kalyn gave you the camcorder, huh."She nods. She runs a hand up my chest and stops at where the tattoo is. "Are you okay?" She asks.

"Yeah, just a new tattoo."

"Can I see it?" I nod and lift my shirt over my head. She just stares at it, her soft fingers tracing the letters. "Its amazing." I look at her, and she puts a hand on the back of my neck and pulls me closer so our lips meet. I kiss back almost immediately.

"I love you." I say against the kiss. She pulls away and wraps me in a hug. "I love you so much."

"I love you too. When are you getting outta this place?" A doctor walks in at that and says, "Talia,your free to go."

"Really?" Talia and I say in usion. He nods. I take her hand and we walk back to my room. "One thing,Ash."

"What is it?"

"Tomorrow, for my birthday, we stay in bed? Just you and me?"

I smile. "I couldn't ask for anything better."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I am terribly sorry I haven`t updated in forever. I have an idea for Chapter 11, and it will be coming as soon as possible. I promise. BTW,I know in the earlier chapters I said Ash`s real name was Asher, it`s Ashton. Sorry, peoples. Also, i am now going to call you my pansycakes. Byeeeeeeeee!**

Ash's POV

_ Ring,ring,ring_

Thats the sound that wakes me up. My phone. I look down at it and see the contact. Shane. I quickly answer. "Hey,Shane. What`s up?"

"Hey, so me, Kalyn, Malia, Stiles, Allison, Isaac, Aiden, and Lydia are all going to the beach today and wanted to know if you and Talia wanted to come." Allison, Isaac, Aiden, and Lydia are all friends of ours that are transfers.

"Uhh...I'll check with her and call you back."

"Alright man, see ya later."

"Bye."

I hang up. Talia's eyes flutter open, and she puts a hand on my bare chest. "Who was that?" She asks, yawning. "Shane. He wants to know if we wanted to go to the beach with the group."

"Sure. Sounds like fun." I smile and nod, giving her a quick kiss before I head off to take a shower. I shower quickly, and slip on a black V-neck and my swimming trunks. Talia knocks on the bathroom door, and I step out as she steps in, carrying a pile of clothes. I unplug my phone and text Shane back.

_ A- Hey buddy. Talia and I are in. What time are we meeting you?_

_S- 5:30. Don't be late, bro! _

_A- We won't._

Talia walks out of the bathroom, wearing a black low-cut T-shirt and dark blue denim shorts. I smile at her as she stuffs some things in a duffel bag. She looks at me and smiles in return. She quickly pulls up her hair into a high ponytail. "Let's go." She says. I nod, sling the duffel bag over one shoulder, and her over the other. "Ash! Put me down!" She yells as I run down the hallways of the compound to the tracks. "I will when we meet the others." I reply. She groans. We get to the tracks, and sure enough, everyone is there staring at me and Talia. I put Talia down. "Finally." She mutters.

"That hurts, Talia." I pat my chest. "That hurts right here."She laughs.

"The train is coming!" Allison yells, grabs Isaac's hand, and jumps. Malia and Stiles, Ethan and Lydia, Shane and Kalyn, and Talia and I soon follow.

We stay on the train for about an hour until we spot the beach. We all jump off. Its about 6:30 now, but no one seems to care. The girls strip into their swimsuits, as us guys just slip off our T-shirts. I spot Talia, fixing her ponytail. She is wearing a black string bikini. I sneak up behind her and grab her by the waist. She jumps and turns to face me. "Hey." She says, running a hand up my chest. I throw her over my shoulder and run toward the water. "Ash! Put me down! Ash!" She yells, laughing. "Hmm...let me think about it...no." I say. She hits my back. "That's not gonna work Talia." She groans. I reach the water and hold her out.

"Do you want to be dunked?" I ask.

"No." She squeaks.

"Fair enough." I bring her to me and kiss her. She smiles against the kiss. "Hey!" I whip around to see Sean and Kyla.

"Aren't you guys Abnegation?" I ask.

"Yeah, but everyone's asleep right now. Might as well have some fun!"

"Fun is considered self-indulgent."Talia mutters, now out of my embrace.

"How do you know?" Kyla asks, raising an eyebrow.

"My mom was Abnegation." She mutters again.

Kyla bursts out laughing. "You've got to be kidding me! Your mom, the Tris Eaton, the Dauntless prodigy, was Abnegation?" Kyla says, still laughing.

"Its not funny, its true!" Talia growls.

"Woah, bitch mode, Talia. Someone's in bitch mode." Kyla says, holding a hand up.

Sean and I stay silent, but I know, as much as I do, he wants to help. But, these girls can rip your eyes out if you mess with them. So we stay put and silent. Talia evens her breaths, and speaks again, "Its completely true."

"It can't be!"

"It is."Kyla starts laughing again.

"I told you, it wasn't funny." She snaps, and Kalyn and Shane run over.

"Kyla!" Kalyn screams. This snaps Kyla and Talia out of their staring contest. "Kalyn!" She screams, runs over to her, and engulfs her in a hug. Talia walks over to Malia, grumbling. I stand between Shane and Sean. "What a bitch." I mumble, hoping they didn't hear me. "Hey!" Sean yells. "That's my girlfriend your talking about!"_ heard me._

" I know!" I snap. "It's true!"

"I'm sorry some things are funny!"

"That wasn't funny, Sean! That was her family! The people she loves!"

He snorts. "Come on, Kyla. Let's go." Kyla glares at Talia, and Talia glares right back. "Okay." She takes Sean's hand, and they walk off. I walk to Talia and we sit on the beach, her head leaning on my shoulder. Something wet hits my shoulder, then another. I look at Talia. She's crying. I sit her up and wipe the tears from her cheeks.

"Talia, there's no reason to cry. She was being a bitch." I say, pulling her onto my lap. She snuggles into my chest. "I know," she says, sniffling. "Its just, we were good friends in Dauntless. But when she transferred, I didn't understand why. She was one of those true Dauntless, you know?" I nod." I just, don't know what happened to her. I'm losing everybody, Ash. And one day, I'll lose you. I still Don't understand why you even want me."

I look into her deep blue eyes. "Talia, you will never, ever, lose me. I love you, and you know that. Don't ever say that. I will always love you. Your unlike any girl in Dauntless. All the Dauntless girls have are the looks. You've got the personality, too. The personality that make this guy," I point to myself. "Love you."

She looks up at me, her eyes sparkling. "I love you, Ash."

"I love you, Talia."

"Always?"

"Always." She nods and kisses my cheek.

"Let's go." She whispers, yawning. "I'm tired." I nod in agreement and mimic her yawn. She laughs and slips her shirt and shorts back on, we seem to have dried off in the process of talking. I slip on my shirt and we jump on the train.

XxX

Talia and I lay in bed, just talking. "Ash?" She asks.

"Yes?"

"How did I get so lucky?" I laugh a little. She frowns. "I'm the one that's lucky, Talia. I got a brave, smart, and beautiful girl that I love with all my heart." She leans in and her lips brush mine. "I love you. Always." She whispers, her lips millimeters away from mine. "Always." I whisper back and connect our lips. Her arms snake around my neck, and my hands find her waist. I close the space between us and deepen the kiss. She pulls away, with a look of fear in her eye. "Talia, are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I'm just..." She trails off.

"Its okay, Talia. I understand. I'm fine with waiting." She kisses me, and snuggles into me, leaving the sheets down to her waist.

"What, am I your blanket now?" I ask, smiling.

"Yep," she says, popping the 'p'. "I need my Ash blanket." I laugh a little, and wrap her in my arms. She doesn't object. She smiles. "Always." She whispers, but I am to far gone to say anything back.


	11. Chapter 11

*Talia's POV*

I walk around the Pit aimlessly. I don't know why I'm in such a bad mood, I just am. I look down at the red ends of my hair. I recently got the ends dyed following a tattoo of the Dauntless symbol on the small of my back. I sigh. I'm having a good life. I count to three.

_1.I'm with Ash._

_2.I have my best friends._

_3\. My family is alive and well._

I kick a pebble on the Pit floor, and it skips into a hallway. "Awh, come back!" I whisper-yell and run for the pebble to kick it some more. I laugh a little to myself. I reach down and pick up the pebble. The cold rock sends a shiver down my spine. Suddenly, a bag is thrown over my head, two arms grip securely around each of my arms, and I am dragged. I don't know to where. And I, am terrified.

*The Next Morning*

*Ash's POV*

I open my eyes and reach over to the other side of the bed, hoping to find my amazing girlfriend there. Instead, I grab a handful of my sheets. I bolt up and get dressed, run out the door, and look everywhere around the Pit. I check a hallway.

There are two things in the hallway; a gray pebble, and...

Talia's necklace.

I scoop up the necklace and run to Tris and Four's apartment, tears streaming from my eyes. Maybe she just lost it, I think to myself. No, she told me she would never lose it. I think back to the day in the Chasm when we were 15.

_*Flashback*_

_Talia and I sit in the Chasm, her looking at the breaking waves hitting the hard surface of the rocks. I notice her twirling a necklace between her fingers. "Hey, cool necklace, where'd you get it?" She hasn't had a birthday party that year, she rarely does. But, she smiles and turns to me. "My parents gave it to me." She says flatly. I smile as she finishes her thought. "Its special to me. I would die, i mean literally, if I lost it."_

_*End of Flashback*_

The black wooden door on from of me opens abruptly, revealing Tris wearing a simple tank top and sweatpants and her blond hair pulled into a messy bun. "Hey Ash, what's wrong?" She asks, pulling me inside and sitting me on the couch. "Four!" She yells. "Get your lazy ass down here!"

"Hold up! Who's here? You only call me Four if your mad at me or someone else is around. Wait, what did I do?" Four yells from the other room.

Tris smirks. "Did you do the dishes?"

"Uh-"

"Exactly!" Four rushes in. "I'm sorry, Tris. I really am, you know I..." He trails off when he sees me. "Oh, I'm getting you for that, dear." He scowls at her. "Unlikely."Tris states, and turns to me. I've been silent this entire time. "So,"Tris starts, her and Four sitting on the couch opposite of me. Tris and Four's German Shepherd hops onto the couch I am sitting on a curls himself into a ball on my lap. I hold up Talia's necklace.

"Talia's missing. I've-" I start but Four interrupts me."Wait, how do you know she didn't just lose it?"

I take a breath. "Because she told me when we were 15 that she would never lose it. I've looked everywhere. I can't find her, but I found her necklace and a pebble side by side in a hallway."

"Did the hallway have cameras?" Four asks. I shake my head.

"It was one of the abandon hallways of the compound." Tris looks up with an eyebrow raised. "Ash, do you know anything about Talia's aptitude test results?" I shake my head again. "But I know who her administrator was."

"Who?" Tris asks.

"Natalie Prior," I say, my voice barely a whisper.

Tris stands up abruptly. "That's my mom. Ash, meet Four and I by the tracks at 8:00, bring a hand gun but keep it hidden. I nod. Tris runs into the bedroom. "Wait,"Four says. I turn to him. "Yeah?" He places a hand on my shoulder. "You love Talia,right?" I nod.

"More than anything."

"Good. I trust you, Ash. I trust that if we get her back, you'll protect her like I did Tris."

"Thank you, Four."

"Now go. Get some sleep and get ready for some action." I smile at him and run to my apartment. I collapse on my bed, and quickly drift off to sleep.

*Talia's POV*

I open my eyes to blue. Blue everywhere. My arms and legs are strapped down, as is my chest. "What? Where am I?" I ask, my voice strained.

" I prefer not to tell you that. But, I will tell you that we have been informed that you had aptitude for all five factions on your aptitude test. Even your mother, Beatrice, didn't get so many." An all too familiar voice says.

**_Jeanine._**

"Beatrice? My mothers name is Tris."

"Correction," she snaps. "Your mother changed her name to Tris when she left Abnegation, mainly because she wanted to remake herself."

"And what the hell do you want from me?" I growl.

She elevates me so I can see her and her lab assistants. I see a man with brown hair and green eyes, a woman with red hair and brown eyes, and... I glance at the last assistant who is watching me tensely.

"Uncle Caleb?" I ask. He looks up. "Hello, Talia."

"Shut it, Mr. Prior. As I was saying, all I want is answers. What makes Divergent so powerful? Why can they resist or manipulate serums? I don't understand. So my plan is simple, about a year of testing, and you will be executed." I clench my fists. "You sick bastard! You too, Caleb! What kind of guy wants his own niece dead? That is sick! You are all sick!" I scream. A man dressed in all black clamps a hand over my mouth. I look up at him to see green eyes that look almost familiar to Ash's. But they don't belong to him. They belong to Ash's worst fear.

**_Peter._**

"Thank you, Mr. Black. Now, would you and Mr. Prior take Ms. Eaton to her cell?" Peter nods and Caleb starts to unstrap me. They lift me up, I kick and scream but my kicks are unaimed and my screams are muffled.

"Shut up!" Caleb snaps as he and Peter shove me into a room. They slam the door behind me and a hear a faint locking sound. I look around the cell. It is black with a blue fluorescent light dangling from the ceiling. A bed with blue sheets sits in the corner of the room, as a chair and a bookshelf sits on the other wall. There is a closet filled with black clothing tinted with blue. I pull myself onto the bed, pulling my knees to my chest and burying my face into them, letting the sobs break free. "Be brave, Ten. Be brave." I whisper to myself. Only a year of this bullshit, then I die. Great plan, Jeanine. Great fucking plan. I hear the door get shoved open and Caleb appears at the doorway. He sets a tray of food on the bed in from of me. "Here's your dinner, experiments start at 6 tomorrow." I glare at him. "Thanks, asshole." He doesn't say anything, just leaves quietly. I eat the food quickly and change into black shorts and a blue tank top. I rub the back of my neck, which has beads of sweat forming at the humidity of the cell. I run my fingers over the tattoo, and then the Dauntless flames on the small of my back. "Dauntless is the only faction I will ever love." I whisper. I crawl into bed and drift into a nightmare filled sleep.

* Ash's POV, 7:50 that night.*

I wait for Tris and Four at the tracks. I'm nervous, but yet I'm excited to maybe know where Talia is. I hear the tracks start to shake, and lights appear far into the distance. As if on cue, Tris and Four come running up. "Train's here." I mutter and they nod. The train starts to glide past us and I sprint beside it, getting closer every second. I finally grab the handle of the tenth car and throw myself in, my feet slamming in the metal of the car. Tris and Four soon follow. "Will we ever get her back?" I ask them, tears stinging my eyes. I will not let them fall, I think to myself. Asher Black, you are selfless, you are brave. Yes, I am Divergent. I got Abnegation and Dauntless, but I guess no one thought that was a threat. Tris looks at me, concern rushing over her face. " I don't know, Ash. We can only hope for the best." She looks out of the car. "Time to jump." She stands and hops out of the car, and Four and I soon follow. We all sprint to Natalie's house. Tris knocks on the door, and it opens almost instantly. "Tris, Four! So nice to see you!"

"Hey mom, we have to talk to you, and by the way, this is Ash, Talia's boyfriend, and a good friend of ours." Tris says. I wave shyly.

"Okay, come on in." We walk inside and spot a little girl helping Andrew with dinner. "Oh, Beatrice-" Natalie starts, but Tris interrupts her. "It's Tris now."

"Okay, well Tris, this is your little sister, Amanda. She is 5. Amanda, could you come here?" Amanda looks at her and nods. She makes her way over and Natalie introduces us. "Amanda, this is your big sister, Tris, her husband, Four, and they're daughter's boyfriend, Ash." Amanda smiles and waves. Amanda has long blonde hair and blue-gray eyes, like Tris, but a few freckles spot her face and she is paler than Tris. "We need to talk in private." I say sternly and Natalie leads us to a room which looks to be Tris' old room. "You were Talia's aptitude test administrator, right Natalie?" Four asks, and she nods. "What were her Aptitude results?" She takes a deep breath.

"Dauntless, Abnegation, Erudite, Amity, and Candor." She whispers.

"Wait, that's all five factions." I say.

"She got aptitude for all five, but I put in the system that she got Dauntless. Why?"

"Because Talia's missing." Tris says. Natalie gasps. "Well, I don't know where she is. She could be in any faction, she could even still be I Dauntless." A tear falls from my eye. She could be anywhere. She could be past the fence. "Okay mom, thanks." Tris says and we leave. We jump on the train and head back to the compound.

*Page Break*

I jump on my bed, clutching Talia's necklace over my bare chest, right over my tattoo of her initials. I look at the slight bit of color on our wall. We repainted the picture I painted on my birthday. I think back to that day.

_*FlashBack*_

_Christina sees me as I run in, takes Talia and runs into a room with a doctor at her tail. Everything is silent. Even though everyone looks like they are screaming and yelling and laughing and talking, I can't hear a thing. I run out of the infirmary when I regain my hearing. I run to the bottom of the Chasm. Its the only place I know to go. I see the paintings Talia and I painted on the chasm walls when we were 5, all the way to the one we did together. Before the Choosing Ceremony, we had painted our kiss. The paint was dry now, and I run my hand over the paint, stopping at where our lips met. My fingers ponder there for a moment, but slowly drift downward to our linked hands. A tear falls. I rush to the paint, grabbing the colors I need. I don't think. I just paint. I finish, and I realize I painted the time I was leaning over the chasm, and she told me she needed me. I paint the words 'I need you, as you need me' at the bottom of the painting in a deep red. Tears are streaming from my eyes now. I feel cold metal at the waistband of my jeans, and I realize that I still have Talia's lucky knife. I run my thumb over the inscription. I look at the other knives I brought down here, and one catches my eye. The inscription reads:_

_Ash,_

_I love you. Forever and always, if I'm dead or alive. No matter where I am or what I'm doing, my mind is always on you. I love you, don't ever forget this._

_-Talia_

_*End Of Flashback*_

I glance a little to the side of the painting, where that certain knife is tacked up, the inscription still glimmering. A little away from that are our paintball guns. Talia's is red and black, and mine is dark blue and black. I sigh. This is to much to bear. I need her, I want her. I let my head fall back onto the pillow and fall into a deep sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

*5 months later*

*Talia's POV*

I don't know how many days it's been. But I know it's been many. I've gotton so used to the serums the Erudite use, that I have become completely immune to it. They are working on new serums as of now, when I just sit in my cell, rotting away. I still remember Ash. I never forgot him. Yesterday, my grandfather, Marcus, came and beat me. It was horrifying, now I see why my father left Abnegation.

I now sit on the floor of my cell, drawing what I remember on the wood floor. My pencil runs wildly, tracing Ash in many of the pictures. Some have Malia and Stiles, where others have Kyla and Sean. Some only have Ash and I, where others have Kalyn and Shane also. Some are of Dauntless or Candor, some of my parents and I. I hope they come for me soon. I finish the last one and grab my paint and paint everyone: Mom, Dad, Aunt Christina, Uncle Will, Uncle Zeke, Aunt Shauna, Aunt Mar, Uncle Uri, Kalyn, Kyla, Sean, Shane, Ash, and I on the Erudite have made me feel at home even though this will never be my home. They have cameras on me all the time. Dauntless is my home.

As if on cue, Peter and Eric walk into the cell. "We've made new serums, Ten. We're taking you to the lab." I nod and they grip my arms and shove my towards the lab.

When we get there, I calmly sit in the lab chair as Jeanine walks in, Caleb at her side. "Hello Jeanine, Caleb." I snap. After all this time, I still can't control my stubbornness. Jeanine glares at me. "Hello Ms. Eaton, ready for the new serum?" I nod sharply. "This is simply a fear simulation serum. It will show us all of your fears. So we can use them against you." She states. Peter hands her a blue box. She opens it and pulls out a syringe. She walks over to me and injects me with the serum. The world goes dark.

I stand on top of a building. _I have to jump_, I think to myself. As I walk closer to the ledge of the building, my breathing starts to falter and my heartbeat accelerates. My feet press to the edge of the building, the toe of my sneakers hanging off. I take a deep breath and jump off of the building.

The scene changes.

I'm on a plain. I hear squawking in the distance, and a cloud of black separate into crows. The crows fly at me, talons sharp and digging into my flesh as they pick and scrape at me. I scream and smack at the crows, but I have no luck. I curl myself in to a ball and the sobs break free. After a few minutes, I control my breathing.

The scene changes.

I'm in a box. I instantly start to hyperventilate, as I squeeze myself tighter and the box gets smaller. I focus on breathing. In, out. In, out.

The scene changes.

I'm in a glass box in the Pit. There stands my friends and family, along with Ash, Peter, and Molly who are all smirking slightly. Something wet and cold rushes over my ankles and seeps into my shoes. I bang on the glass, screaming for help. "Help me! Help!" I yell, but I doubt they can hear me. The water is up to my waist now. I close my eyes and I hear voices.

_"Be brave, Talia."_ Dad.

_"I love you, you know that?"_ Ash.

_"Your so much like Six, Ten."_ Kalyn.

_" I love you, no matter what."_ Mom. I open my eyes when the water rushes over my neck. I take a deep breath and plunge not the water.

The scene changes.

A woman appears in front of me, tied up. A gun lays on a table beside the woman, and I take the gun. I point the gun at the woman's head, shutting my eyes. I take a deep breath, and squeeze the trigger. A bang is followed by a burst of blood.

The scene changes.

What feels like a solid wall hits me from the side, forcing the air from my lungs, and I fall hard, gasping. I can't swim; I've only seen bodies of water this large, this powerful, in pictures. Beneath me is a rock with a jagged edge, slick with water. The water pulls on my legs, and I cling to the rock, tasting salt on my lips. Out of tr corner of my eye, I see a dark sky and a blood red moon.

Another wave hits, slamming against my back. I hit my chin against the stone and wince. The sea is cold, but my blood is hot, running down my neck. I stretch my arm and find the edge of the rock. The water pulls at my legs with irresistible force. I cling as hard as I can, but I am not strong enough- the water pulls me a and the wave throws my body back. It flings my legs over my head and my arms to each side, and I collide with the stone.

It's not the waves I'm afraid of, it's the loss of control. I have to face the fear. I take a deep breath and let go of the rock, and I fling into the rushing waves.

The scene changes.

I'm standing a few feet away from Ash. I see him look at me, beaming. No, not at me, behind me. A girl who I quickly recognize as the Candor transfer Kira runs into his arms and they kiss. When they break away, Ash turns to me. "I never loved you! I never will!" He screams. I let out a choked sob as Ash runs off, carrying Kira bridal style. I breath heavily for a few more seconds.

The scene changes.

A small light shines on Mom, Dad, and Lucas, them tied up. A woman thrusts a gun into my palm, and presses another to my temple. "Shoot them, or you die." A voice, Jeanine, says sharply. I take a deep breath, and press the gun to my head. I push the gun out of her hands and turn and shoot her, instead of my family.

The scene changes.

A searing heat rises up from my feet to my ankles, and Peter stands below, snickering. I quickly realize that the heat is fire. Peter sniffs a bit. "What's that smell?" He asks, a grin forming on his face. "You know what I smell?" I ask sharply. Peter glances at me. "Rain." On cue, rain starts to pour down, stinging at the flames and killing the spark. Peter disappears and I fall from the stake I was tied up to.

The scene changes.

"Congratulations on first, Ten." Ash smiles at me and kisses me with so much force it could break me. I naturally kiss back, and he fumbles with my zipped-up leather jacket. "Ash, stop-"I mumble against his lips, but to quickly be put out by more force. I'm scared to go this far. Ash zips down my jacket revealing a black tank top. He pushes me against the bed behind us, dropping the jacket to the floor. "Ash, stop!" I yell it now, and push him away. "Talia? Don't you want this?" He asks, searching my eyes.

"Of course I do-" he doesn't let me finish before he starts to kiss my neck. I have to take control, I think to myself. I move around him so he is the one pushed against the bed. I start to kiss his neck, running my hand down his chest. Ash disappears and I'm back in the lab. Peter stares at me with a smirk on his face. Eric is wide-eyed. "Is that even possible?" He asks.

"What?" Jeanine asks sharply.

"She's got 9 out of ten of her fears from her Four, she got the fears of heights, claustrophobia, and shooting the woman, and from Tris, she's to the fears of crows, drowning in a glass box, loss of control, Peter burning her, and," he laughs a little. "Intimacy."

"Wow." Jeanine says, obviously curious about this. "I will work on some serums, take her back to her cell." I run my sweaty palms on my shorts as they take me to the cell. "Peter, wait," I say, and he turns. "What do you have against my mom? I mean, why did you try to throw her over the chasm?"

His eyes soften. "To tell you the truth, during initiation I liked Tris and Molly. But I was striving to get first, so I did all those things that I now regret."

"And Ash?"

"I'm afraid that if I treat him good and well, that if I ever hurt Asher he'll feel hurt, or even betrayed."

"Why don't you like me?"

"Because your too much like Tris, and your relationship with Asher is too much like Tris and Four's."

"But you have Molly."

"I know, and I'm happy with her, though it still brings a sharp pain to my chest when I see them together."

I open my arms out to him and he gladly accepts as tears rush down his face. He hugs me tight. "You know," Peter whispers in my ear. "I'm gonna help you get outta here."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Asher, Four, and Tris are already probably looking for you, so I'll give them a call."

"Thank you!"

He smirks and says, "Welcome, Ten." And he locks the cell and walks away from it. I smile.

Maybe there's more to Peter than we think.

Maybe.

**A/N: Hey, I am so sorry for making you wait soo long! I finally got the idea, and honestly, I thought that there could be more to Peter. Soooo, yeah. REVIEWS WOULD BE FANTASMICAL! **

**I love you, pansycakes!**

**~M**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey Pansycakes! So, I`m kind of sad I did`nt get any reviews for chapter12. Ok, short chapter, but why not. So, woth out further adue...**

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN!**

**-M**

*Ash's POV*

I stab at my Dauntless cake again. Kira comes and sits beside me, smiling. "What's wrong?" She asks, turning to me. I give her a look that says, 'Seriously?'. She nods. "Oh...right...Talia." She places a hand on my chest. "You know, you could've had a much prettier girl than her. I mean, c'mon, she wasn't even pretty."

She tries to press her lips to mine, but I push her off.

I storm off as I get a text.

Unknown-Meet me in the training room, it's about Talia.

I dash to the training room and bust open the doors. There stands Peter, with arms crossed, and Tris and Four leaning against a table. "Hey." Peter says. I just growl at him.

"What about Talia?" Tris asks.

"She's fine, but, I want to get her out. Asher, I see how much she means to you. Can you guys trust me?" I glance at Tris, who glances back as Four whispers something in her ear. "Yeah." Tris says. "We can trust you."

"Okay." I move and hop onto one of the tables as he speaks. "Don't tell anyone what's happening. In a week, I want you guys to meet me at the border between Dauntless and Erudite. Bring weapons, but hide them. I'll come with Erudite clothes to discuise yourself. Then, we sneak up to where Talia is being held. We set her free, and before hand, I'm going to set up something to catch us with, because we are going to jump out of a 5-story window. Then, we catch the train and ride home."

"What if there's a guard by Talia's cell?" I ask.

"I was working as a guard. I'm supposed to be watching that day." I walk over to Peter and hug him. "Thank you." He hugs back. "Your welcome. I- I love you, son." This only makes me hug him tighter and a tear drip down my cheek. "I love you too, Dad." We break away and I pat his shoulder before going to my apartment.

*Tris' POV*

Tobias and I sit on the couch in out apartment. "What do you think happened?" I ask.

"Talia must've talked to him about Ash. I mean, he said he loved him. Never thought I'd see that."

"I know!" We both laughed. "We'll get her back." Tobias said after a while."I know. I miss her." I sighed and Tobias lightly kissed me. "I know. I do too. Let's get to bed." I nodded a s we got up.

*Talia's POV*

I miss him.

His green eyes. His dark hair. I loved him more than anything, and I can't bear to be away from him.

I heard the door creak open. Peter walks in, carrying a tray of food. 'Did you talk to them?' I mouth. He nods and hands me my food. He walks out a x shuts the door as I eat.

When I finish, and change into black cotton shorts and a blue tank top. I slip under the blue covers and drift off into sleep.

Ash busts brought the cell door, a gun in hand. "Ash!" I yell. He runs over to me, lifting me by the Waist and

kissing me. "I missed you so much." He pulls me in for another kiss. He puts me down, and a shot goes off, and a bullet hole appears in Ash's back. "Ash!" He collapses to floor, breathing heavily. His chest rises and falls tremendously, fighting for air. His back arches."Talia...I'm ...sorry...I love you...Always."

I wake up with a start to Peter shaking me. "They're calling you. They have a serum made. It's going to Trigger you fear towards losing Ash. Remember, be Brave. Fight the serum with all your might."

"Okay. Wait outside so I can get dressed." He nods and walks out side. I change into black shorts and a blue tank top, slipping on the blue converse they gave me. I walk out with Peter by my side, him gripping my shoulder tightly. When we get to the lab, I sit in the chair quietly. "Hello, Ms. Eaton. Are you ready?" I nod and move my hair from my neck. As Caleb injects me, I hear a whisper come from Peter. Something my dad used to say to me all the time, but with a twist. "Be Different, Talia. Be Divergent."

My world goes dark.

I sit in my cell, drawing on the floor. I hear a bang at the door, and it busts open, revealing Ash, a gun in hand. He runs to me and picks me up, kissing me passionately. I remember this from my dream. "Ash, move!" I push him and the shot goes off, hitting me in the stomach. "You've gotta do better than that, Jeanine." I mutter through clenched teeth.

I open my eyes and lunge at Jeanine. Her lab assistants and Eric try to pry me off of her, and I finally give up and punch Eric in the face. He trys to kick me, but I dodge it and knee him where it counts. He doubles over in pain, and I notice Jeanine has a busted lip, a broken nose, and a huge bruise on your cheek. I smile as Peter drags me out of the lab. I shout one thing before we leave, "You can't control me! You will never control me!" I with that, Peter drags me back to the cell.

_**REVIEWS PLEASE! {.-.}  
**_

_**-M**_


	14. Flashback: Little Plus Sign

**A/N:Okay, so the next few chapters are going to be flashbacks from Tobias, Tris, and the rests lives, mostly revolving around Talia. BTW, I now have 9,904 views on this story. AHHHHH! You dont know how happy I am! 96 more views and I hit 10,000! Thank to all that views and is still viewing now. I love you all my Pansycakes!**

**I now present:**

**Little Plus Sign.**

Tris stares at the test in her hands. The small pink plus sign states back at her, and her smile grows wider.

"Tobias?" She calls.

He walks in and places his hands on her hips. "Yeah?"

She shows him the test. "I'm pregnant again." A smile grows onto Tobias' lips, and he turns her around and kisses her passionately. She returns the kiss, smiling about every minute or so.


	15. Flashback: Big Brother

**I now present:**

**Big Brother.**

"Lucas," Tris says. "Mommy's having another baby."

Lucas looked confused. "Where is it?" Tris took Lucas' hand and moved it to her stomach. "He or she is right here. And when they come, you have to be very good to them." Lucas nods and moved to sit on Tobias' lap. "I will, Mommy. I be a bery good big brubber."

After a while, Lucas walks up to Tris. He kisses her stomach and says, "I wuv you bubba or sissy. Bery much." Tris smiles at him and kisses his forehead. "And they love you." Lucas snuggles up to Tris' side, and after hours, they both finally fall asleep.


	16. Flashback: Welcome To The World,Talia

**I now present:**

**Welcome to The World, Baby Talia.**

Zeke, Shauna, their three month olds Shane and Sean, Marlene, Uriah, their 5-month old Kyla, Christina, Will, and their 1-month old Kalyn all stare at the pink cradle in Tris' arms.

"Guys, I want you to meet...Talia Eaton." Uriah steps up to the bed. "She's beautiful." He says, tears welling in his eyes. "Welcome to the world, Baby Talia." Tris smiles at Uri getting so emotional. "Uri, would you like to hold her?" He nods as Tris hands over the small child.

"Hey, Baby. It's your Uncle Uri. I hope you have a love of Dauntless cake like your Daddy. He eats it all day, every day. And remember, never let anyone touch your cake. Not even your best friend. It's YOUR cake, and only yours." Talia reaches up and touches the and tattoo of the snake behind Uri's ear. He smiles and laughs lightly. Marlene walks up to him, smiling. "Hey Talia. It's your Aunt Mar." Talia's dark blue eyes, identical to her father's, snap to attention. "I see you have your Daddy's eyes." Marlene gives Talia to Tobias, and They join the rest of the group. Tobias turns to the one-year old boy standing awkwardly beside his father. "Lucas, do you want to hold your baby sister?" Lucas nods and Tobias sets him on his lap and hands him the pink bundle. "Hi, Talia. I'm your big brubber. I'm always gonna protect you, okay?" His dark hair and grey-blue eyes catch the fluorescents. "Always." Talia reaches up and touches his necklace. The Dauntless faction symbol. "That's our faction, Talia. It's called Dauntless. We are all about bravery." She smiles, still pawing at the charm hanging around his neck. "I wuv you, Talia." He says as her eyes close. "Always." He whispers as she falls into a deep sleep. He hands the sleeping child to his father as Lucas undoes the clasp of the necklace as attaches it around the baby girls neck.


	17. Flashback: Call Me Ash

_***Talia is 5 in this.***_

**I now present:**

_**Call Me Ash.**_

Talia grasps Tris' hand as they walk to the Pit. Talia glances to the left to see a little boy about her age sitting against the wall, crying. "Mommy? I be right back." Before Tris could say anything, Talia dashed toward the boy. "What's wrong?" She asks. The boy looks up, his green eyes glistening with tears. "My Daddy left me." He whimpers while standing up. Talia smiles and opens her arms. "You need a hug?" He collapses into her arms, sobbing. "What's your name?" The boy asks after a while. "I'm Talia. What's your name?"

"Asher. But call me Ash." She smiles and nods.


	18. Chapter 14

•Ash's POV•  
I knock on Tris and Four's door. Tris opens it, wearing sweatpants rolled up to below the knee and a tank top. Her hair is piled into a ponytail. "Hurry up, we've gotta meet my dad in an hour and it's a 45 minute walk to the Dauntless-Erudite border." I say as I walk in. Four walks down, wearing simple jeans and a T-shirt, and opens a drawer and pulling out three knives and three guns. He hands me one of each as Tris comes down, wearing jeans and a tank top. Four hands her a gun and a knife and she tucks them in the waist band of her jeans. We walk out of their apartment, out of the compound, and start the walk to the border.  
•45 minutes later, D-E Border•  
When we spot him, Peter is leaning on a car. He starts to speak up. "Took you long enough." When we get close, he opens the back seat and grabs three stacks of blue clothes. He hands each of us one. "Tris, you know how to do the Abnegation bun, right?" She nods. "Erudite does it too. So you need to pull your hair up like that." She nods again as he points to a small abandon house. "Go change in there." We all walk to the house, but Peter stays by the car. We go into the house and split into separate rooms. I look at the clothes Peter got me. He got me a simple pair of blue jeans and a loose blue T-shirt, and blue converse. I quickly change, hide my gun and knife, and walk out to see Tris working on the bun in her hair. She secures t with a pin and turns around with a scowl. She is wearing a blue dress with blue flats. Four walks out, looking alot like I do. Four smiles at Tris. "This is why I didn't pick Erudite." She mutters. We walk out to Peter. "I have the cushion outside the 5th story window. Go through the front doors. If anyone asks your name, use your first name only and your real name." We all nod and get in the car. He drives to the side of the Erudite headquarters. He gives us each a key card. He spreads out a map if what looks like Erudite headquarters. "Four, I need you to go to the control room and disable cameras 5G &amp; 5H." He points to a place on the map, ad then moves his finger to another place. "I'm going to be here, in front of Talia's cell. Tris and Ash, you will use the key cards to get through the doors up to Talia's cell, where I will be. I have the key to the cell. We get Talia out, and run to the 5th story left window." He points up to a window, and then drags the finger on the map a little to the left. "Four will meet us there, and we jump out the window, onto the cushion, and catch the train. So we need to be done by 3:15." We all nod. Tris and I walk through the entrance. Peter said he was going through the back. A woman waves to us, and we wave back and continue walking. We walk to an elevator and hit the 5th button. As we ride up the elevator, I notice Tris' ragged breaths and shaking hands. I squeeze her shoulder as a reassurance. She smiles. "You've always been like a son to me." I smile, and the elevator doors open. We walk past a couple labs as use the key cards to enter the hallway of cells. All if them are empty except the one Peter stands by. Peter waves is over and unlocks the cell. Talia is drawing on the cell floor with a pencil. "Talia!" I say, and run up to her. I pick her up by the waist and kiss her passionately. She kisses back. "We have to go." Peter says, and I pull back. I grab Talia's hand and we dash out to the window, where Four leans on it. "Dad!" Talia says happily. "Mom!" They hug, and Talia intertwined her fingers with mine. "We'll go first." I say, and we climb onto the ledge of the window. Talia starts to breath heavily, and I squeeze her hand and start to count. "1...2...3!" We jump and land on the cushion, laughing. We stand up and I kiss her lightly. "I've missed you." She whispers. I nod ad the others come down. We run to the train tracks. I check the time. 3:13. "Should be here any minute now." I say.  
As if on cue, the familiar horn and bright lights come. When the front few cars of the train pass, I grab Talia's hand and run. We jump on the train with ease. I sit in the corner of the car and Talia sits on my lap as the others jump in. I wrap my arms around her waist and she snuggles into me. I grab her chin so she looks at me, and I kiss her deeply. Her hands find themselves in my hair. She smiles into te kiss and mutters, "I love you." I pull back as whisper, "Always." We stand up as the compound comes into view. Talia and I jump onto the building and into the compound, followed by the others. We eventually split up and Talia and I walk to my apartment. When I open the door, she dashes into my bedroom. When I follow her, I see she is spread out face down on the bed, taking deep breaths. "Am I supposed to sleep on the couch then?" I say. She gets up and smiles. "No. Is some of my stuff still here?"  
"Nearly half of it is. You practically lived here."  
"Yeah."  
"Do you want to?"  
"What?"  
"Live here. With me?"  
She smiles brightly before kissing me. When she pulls away, I ask, "Is that a yes?" She nods happily. "Alright. We'll get your stuff for your mom's apartment tomorrow. For now," I pull off my shirt. "Wear this." I hand it to her, and she walks into the bathroom. A few minutes later, she walks out wearing my T-shirt. I smile and put my hands on her waist. Puts her hands at the back of my neck and kisses me. I kiss her back and pull her closer to me. She pulls back and smiles. I pick her up and throw her on the bed. She giggles and gets under the covers. I walk into te bathroom and change into basketball shorts and slip into bed next to her. Talia smiles and snuggles up to my chest.  
•Talia POV•  
He wraps his arms around me and kisses my forehead. "I love you." I whisper. He smiles and his eyes start to close. "Always." He whispers before he falls asleep. I snuggle closer and kiss the hollow of his throat before falling into my first nightmare-less sleep in months.


	19. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey Pansycakes! Thank you guys sooo very much for almost 10,000 views! I'm sooo grateful to everyone who views. Thank you, I love you guys!**

**Last Chapter Review Responses:**

**Lisamalvina: Thank you! It's nice to know that you like it!**

**Guest/ kasskass: I didn't mean it to be a cliffy, she got home. There might be more Erudite action, Idk yet.**

**_•Talia POV•_**

I wake up to familiar green eyes staring back at me. I smile brightly and pull myself from his embrace. Ash sits up in bed and runs his hand through his hair. "Hey, do me a favor?" I ask. He nods. "Go to my mom's apartment, get the dress I wore for the Choosing Ceremony." He nods ad gets up. I go to the dresser and chuck him one of his T-shirts. He catches it and swiftly pulls it on, and walks out the door.

**_•Ash POV•_**

I walk out of the apartment and to Tris and Four's. When I knock, Four answers the door. "Hey. Come on in. Whatcha need?"

"Talia asked me to come by and grab a few things."

He smirks. "You asked her to move in with her didn't you?" He follows me into Talia's bedroom. "Are you like, psychic or something?" I say as I grab the dress from the closet, and her pair of black flats from the foot of her bed.

"Maybe," he says as he opens the door for me. "Thanks. We'll be back later to get her stuff." He nods, and with that I go back to the apartment. When I open the door, I immediately smell bacon. I walk into the kitchen to see a plate of pancakes, eggs, and bacon. I look at it for a second before someone-probably Talia- jumps on my back. Talia giggles. I throw the clothes onto the couch and pry her off my back. She smiles and kisses me.

We pull away after a few seconds, and she grabs her clothes and runs into the bathroom.

She comes back out a few minutes later. I cross my arms. "Are you trying to get every guy in the compound to stare at you?" I ask jokingly. She laughs and places her arms around my neck, standing on my feet to look in my eyes. "But the only guy I'll be staring at, is you." I smile and kiss her nose. She hops off my toes and pulls her black flats on. "We have to go talk to Malia and Stiles." I go to the bedroom and change into jeans and a T-shirt, and my Vans. I grab her hand and walk her to their apartment. "Alright, hide behind the corner." I whisper to her. She obeys and hides behind te corner. I knock on the door. Stiles opens it, shirtless with Malia fully clothed and smirking. "Am I interrupting something or..." I trail off and Stiles shakes his head. "What's going on man?"

"I have a surprise for you."

"Yeah?" I snap my fingers and Talia slowly walks out from the corner.

"Talia!" Malia literally yells.

"Malia!" Talia yells just as loud and the two engulf each other on a hug. "So, you want to explain why you were shirtless and Malia was grinning like a total lune?" I ask Stiles. He turns to me. "She wanted to handcuff me to the bed and see how far she would go." **_(Malia was`nt exactly a good Abnegation. Hehe…hehe…heehee.)_**

I look at him with wide eyes. "Ummm..." I say. He smiles a little. Malia drags Talia in her apartment, and Stiles and I follow. He walks over to the bedroom and comes out with a shirt torn down the middle. "Ohh..." I say. He laughs and nods. "I'm glad you guys knocked. She was about to go even further."

"How can this girl have been Abnegation?" He laughs and shrugs. Malia walks up behind us.

"Why does it matter? Are you scared Stiles?" She asks. He nods a little. I whisper to him, "don't worry. I'll have Talia hide the handcuffs." He smiles gratefully at me. Talia comes up beside me. "We need to visit my weird uncles." She says.

"Uri and Zeke?" I ask.

"Maybe Will, I don't know." I laugh a little. We wave to Malia and Stiles and walk to Uriah's apartment. I knock on the door. Uri opens it, with Marlene behind him. "Uncle Uri!" Talia yells, and engulfs him in a hug. He smiles with tears in his eyes. "Your back!" He hugs her tighter. Marlene smiles. "He's been so sad without her. It's nice to see him this happy." This makes me smile at the small reunion.

"Uri! Who's at the door?" A familiar voice calls from inside. Talia and Uri break apart, and Zeke shows up beside him. He looks shockingly at Talia before pulling her into a tight hug. "I missed you so much." Zeke mutters to Talia. They release the hug and we walk inside. Uri's apartment hasn't changed since I went here two weeks ago. We had drank until we passed out, and I stayed until the hangover had subsided the next morning. It was a fun night.

"Where were you?" Zeke asks.

"Erudite kidnapped me." Talia mumbles, sorting through Uriah's collection of horror movies. Zeke has a confused look, but it switches to realization in a flash. "So are you...?"he trails off.

"Mhmm... All five factions." She says. She seems to make herself at home every time she's here.

Uriah sticks his head in the doorway. "Ash, you want a drink?" I smile remembering the last time I drank with him and nod. He hands me one and I thank him.

**_•Talia POV•_**

About an hour later, Uriah passed out from drinking so much, Marlene took him to bed, Zeke went home, and Ash, Malia, Stiles, and I are moving my stuff into Ash's place. Ash finishes folding some clothes and stuffs them in a duffel bag. My German shepherd puppy, Bella, dashes in and starts to bark on my bed. "Awh, she's so cute!" Malia squeals. Bella jumps into the duffel bag Ash was about to close. Ash smiles and rubs behind the dog's ears. "Are we taking her?" He asks. I nod. Bella hops out of the bag and curls up on the bed.

•1 hour later, everything is packed and set up at Ash's•

Malia and Stiles left a while ago. I now lie on the bed, reading this book I found in my stuff called _The Fault in Our Stars. _It`s touching actually.

I found a couple books like this in my stuff. Like, this series called _The Caster Chronicles. **(A/N: That`s actually a real series. It consists of four books by the names of Beautiful Creatures, Beautiful Darkness, Beautiful Chaos, and Beautiful Redemption. They are really good books; they made a movie out of the first book. I recommend it completely.) **_I haven't read them yet, but I will. Ash comes and kisses me on the cheek. "Dinner`s ready." He says. I fold the corner of the page and set it on the bedside table. I get up and follow Ash to the kitchen and sit on one of the barstools at the kitchen island. He sets a plate consisting of a hamburger, mac and cheese, and a piece of Dauntless cake. Ash sits next to me with a similar plate. "So, what are we doing tomorrow?" he asks.

"Well, for the first half of the day, I`m going to talk to Max about a job. I`ll meet you at lunch, and then I`m coming back here for the rest of the day. You?"

"I`ll be at work in the control room until lunch, I`ll meet you at lunch, then I`ll be back at work until three, and I`m coming home." He explains. I stick my bottom lip out. "You mean I have to _wait_ for you to get home?" He smiles and kisses me. "You`ve gotta." He takes the plates and sets them in the sink. "I love you Talia." He says.

"Always?"I ask.

"Always." I smile and kiss him. He smiles into the kiss and puts his hands on my hips. I pull away after a few minutes when Bella begins to bark. I quickly put a finger to my lips and whisper, "Shh. Go Lie Down." Bella obeys and walks into the living room. I place my arms around Ash`s neck and smile. "Now where were we?" I ask him. "I believe we were about here." He kisses me again, this time with more force. I kiss back just as hard. He presses me against him and deepens the kiss.

I ignore the fear and focus on the want that prickles through me like electricity. I tug on the hem of his shirt, and he breaks away for me to pull off his shirt. He pulls away from the kiss and starts to trail kisses along my neck and collarbone.

He trails up to my ear and starts to suck at a sensitive spot behind my ear. I cant help the moan that escapes my mouth. He smiles against my neck and picks my up, holding me up by my ass. He continues to kiss my neck as he drops me off on the bed.

Ash fumbles with the zipper of my dress and looks at me with questioning eyes. I nod and kiss him hungrily. He pulls the zipper down, and my breath catches in my throat. He pulls away and looks at me, his thumb running over my cheek. "I would wait for you, any day." He whispers. "Now, I`m going to go change in the bathroom, you get into something comfortable. I love you."

I nod and whisper, "Always?" still gripping his hair. "Always." He says, and kisses my forehead and walks into the bathroom. I change into cotton shorts and one of Ash`s T-shirts. I slide nto bed and take a deep breath. Ash walks out, wearing basket ball shorts, and slides into bed next to me. "You okay?" he asks. I nod. "C`mere." He pulls me closer to him and wraps his arms around my waist. I snuggle into him. I trace the tattoo on his chest, the one with my initials. "You ever think I`ll be able to overcome that 11th fear and actually stick to the name 10?" I ask him.

"I honestly don't care. We could have a future and never even think of doing anything like that. I love you and only you."

"I don`t understand. I`m not even pretty."

"No, youre not."

"What?"

"Youre just a little more than beautiful." I blush at this. He smiles and kisses my cheek. "Get some sleep. I`ll fight off the bad dreams if they come get you."

"With what?" I can feel my eyes closing.

"My bare hands, obviously." I would respond, but I`m too far gone.

**a/n: Okay, so initiation is going to start in a few chapters. I`m going to do a CYOI (Choose Your Own INitiate.) review or PM me these things.**

_**Name: **_  
_** New Name: **_  
_** Gender: **_  
_**Age: 16**_  
_** Original Faction: **_  
_** New Faction: **_  
_** Family: **_  
_** Friends: **_  
_** Appearance:**_

_**Tattoos: **_

_**Clothing: **_

_** Personality: **_  
_** Likes: **_  
_** Disikes: **_  
_** Strengths: (Physical or Mental) :**_  
_** Weaknesses: (Physical or Mental) :**_  
_** Fears: (Minimum of 8) :**_  
_** How they act towards friends/family: **_  
_** How they act towards love interest: **_  
_** How they act towards strangers: **_  
_** Opinions on Dauntless: **_  
_** Opinions on Erudite: **_  
_** Opinions on Candor: **_  
_** Opinions on Abnegation**_  
_** Opinions on Amity: **_  
_** Opinions on Factionless:**_


	20. Authors Note

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated yet guys. I`m really sad and just ugh. Cuz I think I`m falling in love with my best friend. And I don't know how he feels Cuz he wont even talk to me. Sooo, yeah. I`m depressed as crap. On the 4th of July, we were mad at each other and he told me he never liked me even though we dated before, and I lost it. I was crying, telling him to go screw himself, and my parents were right there. I was telling him off and then I ran inside the house cried myself to sleep.**

**Sooo, yeah. I`m pretty fucking depressed. His ****_Mom _****wont even talk to me. Like, wtf?!**


	21. Chapter 16

When I wake up, I immediately hear the shower running, signaling Ash is already up. I groggily sit up, checking the time on my phone. 7:00. I get out of bed and pull on a black T-shirt, ripped black skinny jeans, and put a black beanie on my head. I quickly put on eyeliner and mascara.

I pull on my converse as Ash walks out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Oh. Umm.. I thought you were still asleep." He mumbles, turning bright red.

I flush a deep crimson and say, "I'm leaving anyway, I have to go see Max." I walk up and kiss him, grab my phone, and walk out the door. I walk to the Leadership offices and slip by the office lady. I walk into Max's office and spot him and Marcus Eaton in the middle of a conversation. Max looks up at me. "Oh. I can come back later..."I trail off. Marcus comes up to me and cups my cheeks with his hands. "Oh...my beautiful granddaughter, your back." I twist his arm between his shoulder blades. "Don't touch me, or else I will personally kill you. You abused my father for years, and you beat me when I was in Erudite. I will never, never, let you touch my family or friends again." I growl at him, and release him. Max half-gapes, half-smiles at me. "Mr. Eaton and I were just finishing up our conversation. Talia, sit please." I take a seat where Marcus was. Max leans forward. "What do you need?"

"I need to know some things."

"Spill."

"Am I still a member in this compound after not finishing initiation?"

"Because you were kidnapped, and did not fail initiation, you are still a member. So, yes."

"Great. Can I have a job?"

He chuckles and sorts through a drawer and pulls out a packet, open it, and hands me a piece of paper.

"These are all the positions in the Compound and the previous initiates that hold them."

The paper reads:

**_Dauntless Leader:_**

**_Stiles Stilinski._**

**_Available Positions: 1_**

**_Dauntless Ambassador:_**

**_Kalyn Whiteheart._**

**_Available Positions: 2_**

**_Tattoo Shop Employee:_**

**_Malia Tate,Scott McCall, and Kira Yukimura._**

**_Available Positions: 1_**

**_Dauntless Control Room Operator:_**

**_Asher Black, Shane Higgins._**

**_Available Positions: 1_**

**_Dauntless Initiation Trainer:_**

**_Asher Black - Transfers_**

**_Available: 1_**

**_Malia Tate, Stiles Stilinski - Born._**

**_Available: 0_**

"Tattoo Shop and Transfer Trainer," I say. He nods and types things in his computer. "You start at the tattoo shop on Monday, after training the initiates that day and you work until 5." I nod, thank him, and walk out. I check the time on my phone. 11:47. Lunch should be starting any minute now. I walk to the control room and meet up with Ash for lunch. When I know everyone has filed into the dining hall, I wait outside with Ash by my side. "You ready?" He says as he puts an arm across my shoulders. "Ready as I'll ever be," we walk into the dining hall.

(A/N: Imagine they look really cool in this next part.)

Everyone stares as we walk to our table. I sit down and smile as everyone stares at me.

"Tris... Your daughter decided to make walking into the dining hall cool...," Zeke says.

"YOU HAVE A BADASS CHILD!" Uriah shouts. I laugh. "Oh, trust me. I know."Mom smiles. Ash leaves to get some food for us. Kalyn looks at me dead in the eye. "Shopping. 3. Today." She states. I groan. "Can we at least make if earlier? Ash comes back to the apartment at three." I say, and everyone exept Mom and Dad look at me confused. "What, I figured you guys knew it would happen eventually." Ash sets a piece of Dauntless cake in front of me.

"Thank you," I say and kiss his cheek. Shane smiles at us. Malia dashes in and pushes Ash out of the seat next to me and starts hopping up and down in the seat. "Okay. Um. 1, what was that for?" I ask gesturing to Ash lying on the floor with glaring eyes at Malia. "And 2, what are you so happy about?"

"Okay, for number two," She picks up the necklace on her neck and shows it to me. It has a 'M+S' charm. "Stiles gave if to me. And number one, because I can!"And with that, she walks off. Or runs, should I say. "Be Careful! Try not to die on your happiness spree!" I yell at her. Ash chuckles as he sits back in his seat. He checks his phone and texts someone. "Ohh...can I see?" I ask. "It's my younger brother, Ryder."he says.

"You have a younger brother?"

"Yeah. He lives with my dad. He'll be in this year's initiation class."

"Speaking of that, I'm training transfers with you."

"Oh, really? What other job did you pick?"

"Tattoo shop with Malia."

"Ahh. Well, I got to head back to work. I'll see you later." He gives me a small kiss and walks off. I sigh and lie down on the ground and hold out my hand. Kalyn takes it and drags me out to torture.

*The Break of the Page*

3 hours, 22 shops, and 2 bathroom breaks later, I've resulted to just dragging the 15 medium-sized bags in my hands. Kalyn is still smiling brightly. She takes my arm and drags me to one last store. I- by habit- cringe away. I don't even need to read the sign. But I look up anyway and see the sign, 'Dauntless Divas'. I stand completely straight. A lingerie store. "No. I swear to God, Kalyn. No." She juts out her bottom lip. "But Talia…" She grabs my wrist and drags me in. I don't fight this time and follow her.

*30 minutes later, 3:00*  
I drop everything and jump on the bed. I breathe deeply into Ash's pillow, just taking in his scent. Metal and sweat. Surprisingly, it makes me feel safer.  
The front door clicks and Ash walks into the room and starts to massage my shoulders. "Tough day with Kalyn?" He asks.  
"Yes. My mom used to tell me stories about her shopping trips with Christina, but I never realized that shopping with Kalyn is almost exactly like Mom's stories." He chuckles.  
"To make it even better, initiation starts in... Tomorrow."  
"What?" He nods and asks, "Are you gonna go by Ten this year?" I nod. "Yeah, makes me sound really badass." Ash pulls up my crop top and starts to plant kisses from the small of my back to between my shoulder blades. When his mouth leaves my back, I pull myself onto his lap and kiss him. He puts a hand on the small of my back and pulls me in. My hands wind into his hair, craving to pull him closer, but there is no closer. I shift so I`m straddling him, and he trails kisses down my neck.

Then someone knocks on the door.

I groan, get off of Ash, and walk to the door. When I open it, I see a boy with dark brown- almost black- hair that is on the longish side and sweeps across his forehead in a soft arc that is partially tucked under a black SnapBack. His eyes are bright blue. He's wearing black skinny jeans, and a tight black V-neck. "Oh, I`m sorry, I must have the wrong apartment. I was looking for my brother."

"Who`s your brother by chance?"

"His name`s Ash."

I smile at him. "You must be Ryder. I`m Talia, Ash`s girlfriend. Come on in." He walks inside with his hands stuffed in his pockets. "I`ll go get him. Make yourself at home." He smiles at me and sits on the couch.

I walk into the room to see Ash laying on the bed, hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling. "Who was at the door?" he asks.

"Ryder. He`s waiting for you, I`m going to take a nap." He nods.  
*Ash POV*  
I nod at her and walk in the living room to see Ryder lounging on the couch, watching Supernatural (A/N: Does anyone else know that show? I love it!) and eating out of a box of Lucky Charms. He looks at me and smiles. "She told me to make myself at home. Pretty girl, by the way." He says.  
I slump on the couch next to him and say, "I know."  
"So, what's up?"  
"Okay, You know that initiation is tomorrow, right?"  
"Duh." He shifts on the couch upside down, his feet are hanging over the backboard of the couch. (If that makes any sense?) "Could you not do that thing you do everytime someone teaches you something?"  
"What thing?" He grabs a fistful of Lucky Charms and thrusts them into his mouth.  
"Where you act like you don't need to learn anything and get all bitchy with the teacher and end up getting detention everyday of the year."  
"It wasn't everyday."  
"Yes it was! You had to go on a Saturday a couple times."  
He clicks his tongue. "Ohh, right. Those."  
"And even then you just made out with some girl in the janitors closet for half the time." He turns to me. "You know about that?!" His eyes widen.  
"Yes, I know about Candor Alyssa. I'm not an idiot. Things get around."  
"Hey, in my defense, she was hot."  
"A little. But I don't want you to be Factionless, Ryder. Especially since my best friend and his girlfriend are your instructors."  
"Alright. But you can't stop me from making out with girls." I laugh a little.  
"I know."  
He flips off the couch and brings me into a hug. I hug back as he mutters, "Thanks for having me, Bro."  
"No problem." We break away and he leaves with a tip of his hat. I clean up and walk into the bedroom to see a copy of Beautiful Creatures turned upside down on the bed and a sleeping Talia beside it. I smile and pull myself into bed next to her, quickly falling into a deep sleep.  
*Next Day, Initiation Day*  
*Talia POV*  
I wake up and immediately know what day it is. Initiation Day. I jump out of bed and shake Ash excitedly. "Get up! Transfers come today!" I yell. He smiles weakly. "Someone's excited." He says groggily. I nod. He gets up and goes to the shower. I pull on a black crop top, studded shorts, leather fingerless gloves, and my combat boots. I quickly apply eyeliner and mascara. I pull my hair into a high ponytail, revealing my tattoos. I grab my phone and wait for Ash in the living room.  
He comes out just in time, wearing a tight black tank top that partially shows his TE tattoo and simple black jeans with his converse. He pulls me to him and kisses me deeply before grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the apartment. "Remember, we're keeping our relationship a secret." He looks at me. "Who said that?"  
"I did."  
"Fair enough." When we reach the net, I can hear Max talking to the initiates. Ash quickly cups my cheeks and kisses me passionately before pulling away as a scream erupts from the hole in the ceiling.  
The blur of blue fell into the net and I reach out my hand. "What's your name?" I ask the girl. She's short, but pretty with dirty blond hair in a braid cascading over her shoulder and striking green-blue eyes. She wears blue skinny jeans and a blue chiffon top, her cheeks have turned a rosy pink from the wind as she fell. "Umm..." She hesitates.  
"Alright, you can pick again, but make it good." I say with a slight edge to my voice.  
Her eyes fill with question as she thinks deeply about her name. "Jade." She says confidently.  
I smile at her. "Make the announcement, Ash." I tell him.  
"First Jumper, Jade!" He shouts. The Dauntless cheer and hoot and holler. She smiles brightly as I tell her, "Welcome to Dauntless, Jade."  
We end up having these initiates:  
Jade, Erudite.  
Dirty blond hair, green-blue eyes.  
Nicole, Candor.  
Looks a lot like Christina.  
Alex(guy), Candor.  
Black hair, green eyes.  
Ross, Erudite.  
Blond hair, blue eyes. Keeps looking at my ass.  
Fabian, Amity.  
Black spiked hair, blue eyes. Olive skin.  
Kayla, Amity.  
Beach blonde hair, blue eyes. Keeps looking at Ash.  
Jasmine, Candor.  
Light brown hair, green eyes.  
Sage, brown hair, brown eyes.  
Taryn, Erudite.  
Red hair, blue eyes.  
Lena, Amity.  
Wavy black hair, bright eyes.  
Kade, Abnegation.  
Brown hair, brown eyes.  
Ash, Malia, Stiles, and I stand in front of the initiates. "Alright, Dauntless-born, you come with Stiles and I. I assume you don't need a tour of the place." Malia says and they lead the Dauntless born out.  
Ash crosses his arms. "Alright, I'm Ash, and this is Ten. We w-" Ash starts but the initiate-Fabian-interrupts. "Ten? What, were 1-9 already taken?" I hear snickers fill the room. I walk slowly up to him. "Give me your arm." I say, deadly quiet. He hesitantly sticks his arm out. In a flash, I twist it between his shoulder blades. I hear gasps full the room as he lets out a yell through clenched teeth.  
"I earned this name. You, have done nothing yet. And the first lesson you will learn from me , is to keep your mouth shut. Got it?" I twist his arm to where his clenched fist touches the back of his head, and release him. He nods vigorously. I walk back. "Continue, Ash." I tell him. He nods at me.  
"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, we will be your instructors for the next few weeks. Follow us." The initiates hastily follow us as we enter the Pit.  
I open my arms out.  
"This is the Pit. The center of life here at Dauntless. It's got everything you need." I say.  
"Now if you follow us, we'll show you the Chasm." Ash finishes. We walk to the Chasm and I watch the initiates peer into the Chasm. "This is the Chasm. To Dauntless, it represents the fine line between bravery and idiocy. One daredevil jump will end your life. It's happened before, it will happen again." I say, and everyone takes a step back.  
"Come on, initiates." Ash says, and we lead them to the Dining Hall.  
As we walk into the dining hall, I see Christina's eyes widen. She runs over the table, squishing Uriah's cake with her heel in the process. Uriah falls to his knees. "No! No! Cakey, I will forever love you. Always. Christina, you monster! You murdered Cakey!" She ignores him and screams, "Lissa!"  
Nicole, the Candor transfer, squeals. "Chrissy!" They engulf each other in a hug.  
Well, she did look a lot like her. "It's Nicole now, Christina." Nicole says when they break away. Christina smiles and walks back to her seat. The initiates walk to random tables, and Ash and I walk to our table and sit beside Ryder.  
Ryder keeps looking at Nicole. "See something you like over there?" Ash asks. Ryder turns his gaze to him. "It's Candor Alyssa." He says distantly. Ash snickers.  
"Candor Alyssa?" Christina and I both say in unison.  
"The girl that Ryder used to make out with in the janitor's closet." Ash says. Christina looks livid.  
Ash and I stand up and walk to the initiate tables. "Initiates! Finish your food and follow us!" I tell them. They all stand up and follow us out to the dorms.  
"This is where you will stay for the next few weeks. I suggest you go out to the Pit and buy some clothes. Training tomorrow at 7." Ash and I leave the room and as soon as we turn the corner, he pushes me against the wall and kisses me hungrily. My hands grip his hair and I kiss back with the same amount of ferocity.  
He pulls back in a few minutes. "I've been waiting all day to do that." He breathes huskily, resting his forehead on mine. I just move one of my hands down to the back of his neck and pull him to where our lips are centimeters apart."I love you." I breathe out. He doesn't respond. He just connects our lips. I nibble on his bottom lip playfully, and he lets out a low growl. He moves his mouth to my neck, and draws circles with his tongue along my neck and collarbone. I moan quietly and wrap my legs around his waist. He pulls away and walks us to the apartment. When I shut the door,He pins me up against the door so I am his height as he smothers my lips with his. I wrap my legs around his waist, not in a sexy way, just so I don't fall from this height. I put my hands on his shoulders and behind his neck so bring him closer to me. "Talia," he moans my name with a husky voice. Damn it...what am I doing? I can't do this with him, I'm not good enough. I pull back from our heat and rest the back of my head on the door. He doesn't stop though. His tongue draws circles on my neck and collarbone. He brings his way up to my earlobe and nibbles on it softly.

I am scared.  
**A/N: Okay, finally! Finished this chapter. Yes, they end up doing 'it'. And guess what? My best friend/crush called me and told me he liked me! AHHHHHH! What is this life?!**

**Okay.  
Bye Pansycakes.**


	22. Chapter 17

*Ash' POV*

I wake up to a sleeping Talia buried in my arms. She's wearing my shirt, retrieved in the middle of the night because of the cold. I smile, remembering the events of last night.

She opens her eyes and smiles at me, dark blue eyes glistening. I lean down and kiss her before she gets out of bed and starts to walk to the shower. When I don't follow, she turns to me. "You joining me?" She asks.

I look at her with wide eyes. "Could I?" I ask. She nods, and we shower together, but were short on time so we don't do anything. I change into jeans and a T-shirt. When I see Talia, my jaw drops.

She is wearing a black crop top with galaxy print shorts, with a pair of high top Converse. Her hair is in a braid over her right shoulder. Her eyeliner is winged, making her eyes pop. "Wow," I manage to say. "You look...wow."

She smiles and blushes. "Thank you," she says and we walk to the training room and start to set up the guns.

The first initiate to come is Nicole, talking to Lena. "You guys are early." I hear Talia say.

"We didn't want to be late on our first day of training." Nicole replies.

The clock hits seven, and the initiates pile in.

*Talia POV*

"Alright, here's the plan for today. Guns, Lunch, then Knives. Got it?" The initiates nod. "Okay. Ash, hand me a gun." I tell Ash. He hands me a gun. "

"Four simple steps when shooting a gun." Ash says as I get into stance. "Inhale," I breathe in. "Aim," I aim the gun. "Exhale," I breathe out. "And Fire," I squeeze the trigger, and the bullet flies through the center. I shoot two more bullets, each going through the same hole.

"Each of you get a gun," I instruct them. They each grab a gun and start shooting. Most have lousy shots, falling on their back from the recoil.

The first person to hit the target is Jade. By the look on her face she is trying to hide how good she is. She seems more concentrated to not hit the target. I don't understand.

I shrug it off. She's doing good anyway. I check the time and see that it's lunchtime.

"Alright! Lunch! Anyone who hasn't hit the target yet, stay here and keep shooting!" I say.

Kayla, Ally, And Alex stay back and within a matter of minutes, all hit the target.

Ash and I walk to the dining hall together. "Did you see Jade?" I ask him.

"What about her?"

"She was amazing, and by the look on her face she was trying not to hit the target." He shrugs.

*Jade POV*

I eat my hamburger slowly, taking it in. Nicole and Lena are beside me, chatting away. "Hey guys," I say. They're conversation stops and they look at me. "After training today, why don't we go make ourselves look really Dauntless." I smirk.

"What do you mean?" Lena asks.

"Tattoos, Piercings, Dye our hair, whatever we want!" Nicole smiles. "I'm in." She says.

"Me too!" Lena says cheerfully.

They quickly emerge in conversation together and I am stuck alone again.

"Hey," a male voice says, and I see a boy with dark brown- almost black- hair that is on the longish side and partially spiked up. His eyes are bright blue. "Hi," I repy shyly.

"You seemed a little lonely, so I thought I'd come over. I'm Ryder, a Dauntless-born initiate." He sticks his hand out.

"Jade," I shake his hand and he smiles crookedly at me. I can't help but notice how incredibly attractive he is. "So, whys you transfer?"

"Too many bad memories in Erudite," I reply.

"Okay. You know, your really cool." He smiles at me, and I smile back. "Hey, my friend Shai is having a party in a couple days at her brothers apartment. You want to come?" I smirk at him and shrug. "I'll think about it..." I tell him. He looks at me for a few seconds before smiling and laughing. "So, you have any family?" I ask him.

"My mother became Factionless, I lived with my father before initiation started, and my brother Ash lives with his girlfriend."

"Wait, Ash?"

"Yeah. What?"

"He's my instructor."

"Right. Yeah." I'm about to speak but Ten and Ash walks over. "Transfers, come with us." Ten says. Ash looks at Ryder and Ryder smiles, waving at his brother. Ash looks from me to Ryder and smirks, clapping his back.

Ryder glares at him, and all the transfers follow Ten and Ash to the training room.

"Okay, knives." Ash starts, but Ross interrupts.

"Why do we need to learn to throw knives? It's not like we're going to use it." He yawns. In a flash, Ten grabs three knives and throw them at him, pinning him to the wall by his shirt. He looks at Ten with wide eyes. "Wake up initiate!" Ten snaps. Ross fumbles to take the knives out of his shirt. "Everyone grab three knives." Ash tells us. I grab three of them and stand at the target in the back. I hear Ten tell Ash to start at the other side and they'll meet in the middle. I throw a knife and it's tucks just outside the center.

I can feel Ten just outside of my vision. I throw another knife, and it sticks to the center. The next one also. Ten smiles at me.

All of a sudden, someone busts through the doors. Ten looks horrified. "E-Eric?" She stutters.

The man, Eric, smirks at her. "Hello, Ten. I was called to observe the training session."

"I thought you became Factionless, Eric." Ash growls.

"Well, you thought wrong." Eric snaps back. Ash tightens his grip and the knife in his hand. "I'll be back," he mutters and walks out of the room, knife on hand. "What's your name initiate?" Eric asks Nicole, who hasn't hit the target yet.

"Nicole," she says quietly. Lena gulps.

"Stand in front of the target." He orders, and she hesitantly obeys. "Ten, give me a hand here." Ten grabs three knives. Two in her left hand, one in her right. She flips the knife in her right hand a couple times.

Ten draws her arm back.

"Stop," I blurt out. Ten and Eric look at me. "Anyone can stand in front of a target, it doesn't prove anything," I finish.

Eric smirks, and the holes from his piercings seem to get bigger. It's disturbing. "Then you'll be happy to take her place." I walk over there, push Nicole out of the way, and stand in front of the target. Ten throws the first knife. It lands a few inches from my left arm. I suck on a breath and shut my eyes.

"Eyes open, Erudite," Ten says. She looks worriedly at Eric, he nods, almost commanding. I open my eyes and she throws another knife, skimming my hip, which is bare because of the crop top I'm wearing. I look down at it and it's bleeding. I glare at her. She looks uncomfortable. Eric glares at her, and she throws another knife, that nips my leg. I pull a knife out of the target and in a flash, give Eric a little trim of his greasy black hair. Right off the top. Ten laughs.

Ash storms through with a man and a girl by his side. "Stiles! Malia!" Ten says, and hugs them. They hug back. Ash and Stiles lift Eric by the elbows and drag him away. Malia and Ten hug once more before Malia leaves. Ten turns to us, "Training's over." She says and leaves. I take Nicole and Lena by the arms and walk to the tattoo parlor.

We see..Ten leaning on a chair talking to a woman. We walk in and Nicole goes first, going with Ten to a chair.

A guy named Scott takes Lena. The woman, Malia, takes me and smiles at me before asking what to you want?"

"The Erudite symbol, but with flames around it." She smiles and draws something in her sketch pad before turning it in her hands to show me. It's beautiful. The Erudite symbol is bold, and the flames overlap the rim of the circle. "It's amazing," I breathe. "I want it right here, please." I touch the small of my back. She smiles at me.

"Sit faced own in he chair, and wipes something on the small of my back before a small pain touches it. I clench my teeth as it goes on.

When she finishes, I give her the amount of points and we walk out.

"What did you guys get?" I ask them. Nicole lifts her sleeve a little to see something written in italic script. It says, 'What lies behind us, and what lies before us, are small matters compared to what lies with in us.' Lena and I smile at her before Lena lifts the sleeve of her long sleeve T-shirt. She got red, yellow, and black roses wrapping around her wrist.

I lift my shirt up a little, revealing the erudite symbol.

Nicole and Lena gasp. "It's beautiful..." Nicole and Lena breathe in unison. I smile and thank them before we go.

•pagey breaky aka timey skippy•

Lena got a lip piercing, saying it made her look fierce, Nicole had gotten a nose piercing like her sisters.

Now we walk to the dorm, talking. All of a sudden, I hear a shout. "Jade!" Ryder walks up, this time wearing black skinny jeans, a black V-neck, and solid black Jordans. A black SnapBack is perched on his head. "Can I talk to you?" He asks me, biting his lip. I hesitantly nod and he sticks out his hand for me to take. Nicole wolf-whistles quietly. I glare at her and take his hand. He walks me over to a pathway near the Chasm. Ryder ducks through the pathway to a sort of hole, with the Chasm waters a few feet away. There are paintings on the walls. Of Ten and Ash. I look at the last one, and see a painted note at the bottom. It reads: I need you, as you need me.

"Wait, are they...dating?" I ask Ryder, who's staring at the Chasm, biting his lip. "Yeah," he replies.

We walk over to the Chasm and sit down.

"So, this is really hard for me to say, but I like you. A lot. I saw you in school and you were just so beautiful, but I never talked to you and then you came here and-" I interrupt him by sliding my fingers between his. He looks at me, bright blue eyes glistening.

"Would it help to say I saw you too? You were hard to miss actually. Always putting yourself out there, making everyone happy. You don't know how much I wished to put myself out there in Erudite. So I transferred here to get away, hoping to see you." I whisper the last part. I look up at him to see his eyes are slightly glassy before he leans in. I meet him in the middle and connect our lips. His hand finds my hip, and it sends a shock through me. My hands snake around his neck and into his hair, knocking his hat into the Chasm. He smiles against my lips and laughs shortly. We continue to kiss before we both pull away, breathless. After a few seconds he tries to kiss me again, his mouth open, but a press a thumb to his lip to stop him.

"I don't want to move too fast," I whisper. He nods.

I curl into his side and he rests his chin on my forehead. Ryder rubs my shoulder. I check my watch. Is it really 1AM? I look at Ryder and he looks down at me. "We have to go," I say. He nods and we get up, hand in hand, and walk to the dorms, which are across from each other, and walk separately into the dorms. I slump down on my bed, taking a deep breath and smiling. I curl into a ball, put the covers over me, and fall asleep with dreams of the bright-eyed boy following.

•Ryder POV•

She likes me, I can't believe she likes me. I pull off my shirt and lay in my bed, falling asleep. And soon after, the blue-green eyed, dirty blonde haired girl fills my dreams.

•Ash POV•

Talia curls up next to me, still panting from what we call, 'Round Two'. She smiles at me, rubbing my chest. I lean back and the pillows and pull her into me. Talia snuggles into my chest, and soon falls asleep, with me following.

**A/N: Hi Pansycakes! Finally A new chapter. WOOHOOO! Review or I will stab you with a spoon. Bye!**


	23. Chapter 18

**•Jade POV•**

I am shaken awake by Lena. "5 more minutes..." I mumble groggily, turning in my bed. Lena growls and pushes me off the bed. I glare at her and get up, changing into a maroon crop top and black sweat pants rolled up just below the knee. I slip on my Converse and jog to the training room. As I'm almost there, someone grabs me by the waist and drags me into a hallway. I turn around to see Ryder smirking. I slap his arm. "You scared me!" I whisper yell at him and he places a hand on my hip. "Will this make up for it?" He slowly leans in.

I laugh slightly. "Maybe." I mutter, before connecting our lips. He smiles against the kiss and his grip tightens on my hip. One of my hands wind into his hair, while the other balls the front of his shirt into my fist, pulling him closer. His right hand cups my cheek.

I pull away. "We have to go to training." I whisper into his ear. "We can't do this." I nip his earlobe, and walk away. I hear Ryder click his tongue a few times.

I finish the jog to the training room and see that everyone is here. Ash turns to me. "Glad you could join us," he says.

"Sorry, I was caught up with something. Won't happen again, I swear." He nods and Ten speaks.

"Today are Fights. First you will practice on the punching bags, then you will fight each other. We'll have the Dauntless-born watching the fights today. Ash, demonstrate a few things while I set up some more bags." Ash demonstrates a few punches and kicks, before telling everyone to go to a bag and start punching. Everyone obeys.

•Ash POV•

I watch Ross throw sloppy punches at the bag. He's putting all of his power into it and he steps before he punches. I grab his shoulder. "Ross, save some of that energy. Don't put all you power in one punch. And watch your step." He looks at me, confused. "Literally. You step before you punch."

I move on to Nicole. She's weak with her hands and feet. "Nicole, your weak. You won't win a fight like that."

"That's nice to know," she mutters.

"Use you knees and elbows. Keep your tension in your core."

Talia finishes the rest and we release them for lunch.

As soon as all the initiates leave, I push her up against the wall and kiss her hungrily. She wraps her legs around my waist and her hands find my hair. I start to nip and suck at a sensitive spot behind her ear. She moans quietly, obviously trying to hide it.

I hear a scream of frustration coming from a few feet away. I set Talia down and turn to see Kayla and Ross staring at us.

Kayla let's out another scream, grabs Ross's arm, and storms out. I just laugh. Talia grabs my hand and we sit on the table and discuss the fights.

"Well, they need to be evenly paired." I nod. "Absolutley."

by the time we finish, the initiates are back.

"Here are the fights." I say as Talia scribbles the names on the board.

_Nicole vs. Jasmine_

_Lena vs. Kayla_

_Alex vs. Sage_

_Ross vs. Kade_

_Jade vs. Fabian_

"Alright, Nicole and Jasmine, in the ring." Talia says.

**•Nicole POV•**

I slip off my sneakers and step into the ring. Jasmine pulls her hair into a ponytail and steps in.

Jasmine tries to swing a right hook, but I grab her wrist and twist it, making her scream through clenched teeth. I knee her in the gut three times before she collapses. I pull her up and elbow her in the nose.

To finish it off, I punch her in the temple, knocking her out. I walk off the mat and Fabian and Sage drag her to the infirmary as Ash circles my name.

"Lena and Kayla, in the ring." Ash says.

**•Lena POV•**

I step into the ring with Kayla. We circle each other before I sweep her legs out from under her. She falls on her butt with a grunt, almost making me laugh. I kick her in the stomach and jab her in the throat as she tries to get up. She coughs and raises her hand, stumbling away from me. "I'm done," she coughs. Ash nods and circles my name.

"Alex vs. Sage" Ash says.

**•Alex POV•**

I step into the ring with Sage. Sage and I circle him, watching him carefully. Sage starts with a kick to my gut. He's stronger than me, but coming from Erudite, I'm smarter. I block the kick and elbow him in the spine, making his back arch. I grab his arm, turning him around, and elbow him in the nose. His nose drips blood and I think I broke it. I knee him in the gut, and punch him in the temple. He passes out and drops on the floor. I help Fabian drag him to the infirmary.

**•Kade POV•**

"Ross and Kade, in the ring." Ten says. I step in with Ross. He sneers at me as we circle each other. "Let's see what you got, Stiff." I snarl like a dog at the nickname. I throw a punch in the gut, and he doubles over before sweeping my legs from under me and standing over me. I kick him in the stomach before punching him in the nose. I hear a loud crack, but ignore it. So what? I broke his nose. He deserved it. Abnegation are good, selfless people. I left because I never fit in. I faked my selflessness, because I truly wanted to be with the Dauntless. To be brave. To be courageous and free.

So I transferred.

I punch him in the temple, knocking him out, and help Alex drag him to the infirmary.

**•Jade POV•**

"Jade and Fabian, in the ring." Ash says.

I step in with Fabian. He cracks his knuckles. "This'll be too easy." He sneers. I put on a scared look and make sure my hands shake as I raise them. He tries to punch me, but I grab his wrists and knee him where the sun don't shine. "Not as easy as you thought, huh?" I bring my knee to his nose. Blood drips from it, and I bring my knee to his nose and second time, and release him. "You got lucky. You can't do anything." That makes me snap. _You can't do anything._ My brother used to say that. I lunge at this, and pin him to the floor by his throat. I run a sharp fingernail across his skin, making him bleed. The rest of my hand follows, and My eyesight turns red as I continue to scratch and claw and punch and kick.

I was trained to kill. I was never that perfect little Erudite girl that I was on the outside. I was trained to fight, trained to defeat anyone that stood in my way. I feel hands grab my shoulders and pull me away from him. I look down at my hands and see they are covered in blood. I look at Fabian, who has scratches all over his face, is bleeding, and screaming for help.

I break down. I sob, wishing that I wasn't like this. But I am. I can't change who I am, and I hate myself for it. Someone runs into the room, and runs to my side. I turn to the person, and see Ryder looking at me worriedly. He wraps his arms around me, and I cry into his chest, to where his shirt is soaked with tears. He strokes my hair soothingly. He says something to Ash, picks me up bridal style, and carries me out.

He carries me to the Dauntless- born dormitories.

All the Dauntless-born stare as he sits down on a bed. He shifts me so I am sitting in his lap and brings me close to him. I place my head in the crook of his neck and start to sob again. "Shh..it's okay, it's okay.." He whispers in a soothing voice that stops my sobbing. I look up at him, and he wipes my cheeks with his thumbs. "Your okay now," he whispers.

I calm my breathing and look around, noticing that everyone left. "Can I tell you something?" My voice is hoarse, and cracking at the end of the sentence. He runs his thumb over my cheek. "Of course, Jade. You can tell me anything." He says.

"When I-I was in E-Er-Erudite, my b-brother, P-Preston, t-t-t-tortured me, telling m-me th-that I c-couldn't do a-anything." I stutter out.

He doesn't look at me like a kicked puppy, instead he smiles. I look at him, confused.

"You don't get it, do you?"

I continue to look at him.

"Everything that happened to you in the past, has built you up to this moment. Has built you into this beautiful, smart, strong, courageous, and most importantly, brave girl that you are now. And I wouldn't have it any other way. Maybe you had a troubled life. But remember, everything that you did, led you to me. Where I like you best." I can't help myself. I kiss him. Hard. He kisses back wot the same intensity, and my mouth parts. His tongue slides in, and we roam each other's mouth for what seems like hours, but must be only minutes. His hand slides down to my ass and grips it, pulling me closer to him. I gasp at his touch and he smiles. He starts to pepper kisses down my neck and collarbone, around the rim of my crop top. I grip onto his hair, feeling the soft, short locks between my fingers. He moves so I am on my back on the bed and in one swift motion, I pull off his shirt, revealing a dragon tattoo across his side and a little wrapping onto his stomach. I run my fingers over it. He looks down at me and blushes. I just bring him in for another kiss, and he inches up my crop top before pulling it off, revealing my black and blue lacy bra. I blush, and try to cover myself, but he moves my hands away and kisses my chest. "Beautiful," he whispers. "Absolutely beautiful."

And then, someone walks in. The girl gasps, and I throw my crop top back on. "Oh hey Shai." Ryder says, blushing. Shai just gapes at him. "Wow...okay..." Then her smile widens. "IM TELLING!" She screams and runs out of the dorms. Ryder runs after her, still shirtless. I just sigh.

•Ryder POV•

I chase Shailene to the dining hall where everyone is eating dinner. She stands on a table, and is about to talk, but I cover her mouth. She screams through it and eventually licks my hand. I shriek and wipe my hand on some bald dudes head. "You licked me! Ewww!" Uriah walks in, looks at me, and smiles widely. "Are we all going shirtless now?" And with that, he pulls off his shirt and starts running around. I cover Shai's mouth again and drag her back to the dorms, where Jade has fallen asleep on my bed. I smile at her, ignoring Shailene's screams and slaps to my hand. I hold her there until she passes out. I then crawl into bed with Jade, who wakes up by my touch, but just snuggles back into me and falls asleep again. I smile at her, kiss her forehead, and sleep takes over me.

A/N: Hey Pansycakes! So, finally a chapter! Jade went off on Fabian and I'm kinda sad cuz I based Fabian on my friend Fabian, and he's awesome! But anyway, I have pictures for Ryder and Jade, how cute are they!

**Here it is:**

**Ryder: _ eelyk22/boys/_**

**Jade: _ /hair-style-tips/hair-color-for-blue-eyes_**

**Love you Pansycakes!**

**5 reviews and I'll post the next chapter.**

**Bye.**

**~M**


	24. Chapter 19

**Hey Pansycakes!**

**So, only one review for the last chapter. Kinda sad about it. Anyway, I hope you all realize, I filter off of your reviews. Yes, I have ideas for the story, but I feel like Im writing for nothing when I dont get reviews. So, again, no reviews, no story.**

**I still love you guys, though.**

**~M**

_***Jade P.O.V***_

I wake up, snuggled up to Ryder. He`s shirtless, and his dragon tattoo stands out against his tanned skin. I hear deft clicks, and tiny flashes of light force me to shut my eyes again. I hear mutters coming from three people.

"They are so cute!" I can easily recognize that as Shai, no doubt.

"Absolutely." Jace, a Dauntless born that I heard Ryder talk to last night.

"I still cant believe that he chose the Erudite girl..." I have no idea who that is.

"Oh, shut it, Mariah _**(A/N: Say it like "Mar" from Marlene`s name, and "iah" from Uriah`s**_** name.)**. You're just jealous because you wanted him," Jace snaps quietly.

"Whatever," The girl named Mariah mumbles, and seconds later I hear a door slam shut.

"She is so much like Eric and Lynn," Shai grumbles.

"Well, they are her parents." Jace replies.

I see Ryder start to open his eyes, and when he opens them fully, he glares at Shai and Jace. "Really?"

Shai throws her hands up in mock defense. "It`s not everyday you see _Ryder Hayes_ snuggled up to someone!" I shrug it off and get up.

I walk back to the transfer dormitories. I remember the fact that it`s cold and snowing, so I change into a long sleeve shirt and skinny jeans. I shrug on my leather jacket and my combat boots. I apply eyeliner and mascara, and run out to the train tracks. When I get there, Ash, Ten, and some other initiates, stand at the tracks. I stand beside Nicole and ask her, "Where`s Lena?"

"Either making out with Kade, or roaming Dauntless." She shrugs.

"Oh wel- wait, making out with Kade?"

She laughs. "Yeah, walked into the dorms last night, saw them making out on his bed."

"Wow." Lena and Kade join us a few minutes later, along with Sage. Sage stands beside Nicole and smiles at us. We smile back at him, and an arm wraps across my shoulders. I look to see Lena, her black hair flowing over her shoulders. I smile at her and Kade, who is holding her other hand, distantly tracing the roses wrapping around her wrist. His dark brown eyes flick to mine, and a smile forms on his lips. I speak up. "Okay, so is this like the beginning of a really weird group of friends?" Lena laughs and shrugs. I notice that she wears leather finger less gloves.

"Trains coming!" Ash shouts from a few feet away, and hops off the tracks. I see a distant light, that grows into two, and the first car hurtles past us. I follow Ash and Ten and hurl myself into the second car. I slide to the back and hit my head. "Ow..." I mutter, rubbing the back of my head. The others join me soon after. Ten leans against the wall of the car.

I chat lightly with the others as the train keeps going, and after what seems like a half hour, Ash says, "Get ready to jump." He waits a few seconds before hurling himself out of the car. Ten and the other initiates follow. We jump out, and a chain link fence- the tallest I've ever seen- is the only thing I see before my feet slam into the ground, the pressure makes my legs go numb, and I fall to my knees.

I rise to my feet and follow everyone closer to the fence. "If you don't rank in the top five at the end of initiation, you will most likely end up here," says Ten as we reach the gate. "Once you are a fence guard, there is some potential for advancement, but not much. You may be able to go on patrol beyond Amity`s farms, but-"

"Patrols for what purpose?" asks Ross.

Ten opens her mouth to speak, but Ash interrupts her by shrugging and saying, "I suppose you`ll discover that is you find yourselves among them. Anyway. For the most part, those who guard the fence when they are young continue to guard the fence. If it helps, some of them insist that it insist as bad as it seems."

"Yeah. At least we wont be driving buses or cleaning up other peoples messes like the factionless," Nicole mutters in my ear. I shiver at the thought of the factionless and i picture the man`s face in my mind. His low voice as he said, "Youre a very pretty girl. Very beautiful."

I shake the thought away as Kade asks, "What rank were you?"

Ash smiles crookedly at Kade and says, "I was first."

"And you chose to do _this?_" Alex pipes in, his eyes wide. "Why didn't you get a government job?"

Ash shrugs. "I didn't want one," he says. "And plus, my best friend wanted one." We walk closer to the gate. Some of the fence guards glance in our direction, but not many. They are too bust pulling the doors open to admit a truck and a car- an _Erudite _car. "Kade?" An Amity girl says. Kade stiffens, and his grip on Lena`s hand must've gotten tighter, because she winces.

"Kathryn?" he whimpers. One of the Amity in the back hops out. She has blond hair and bright blue eyes, and her smile is so big I wonder how it fits on her face. "The one and only. How are you, Brother?"

Kade clenches his teeth. "Fine, _Sister._" He spits the word out like it has a bad taste.

"I wonder how you could've transferred from such a peaceful faction like Abnegation, Kade." She eyes Lena and their linked hands. "And you got yourself a _girlfriend_ too! Never thought I`d see the day!"

"Kathryn, you transferred _two years ago._ And in Abnegation, I wasn't allowed to have a girlfriend."

"Alright then."

A man steps out of the car. The blond hair that flips over the man`s ears is farmiliar.

No.

_No._

_ It can't be him._

The man fully steps out, and a small scream leaves my mouth. He nods to the girl Kade called Kathryn, and they exchange a smile. My friends' eyes snap to me, as I stutter out, "P-Preston?" His green eyes, identical to our father's, flick to me. He smiles. To anyone else, that smile would`ve been genuine, but I know it's completely fake. Preston walks up to me, and tries to hug me, but I push him back. He stumbles back. "Kaylee, what- what's wrong with you?"

"It's Jade now," I growl. "And nothing's wrong with me. But I am _sick _and _fed up_ with all of the lies! The fake smiles, acting like you actually care! _I`m sick of it! SICK OF_ IT! You don't need to give the impression that you actually care about me, your little sister, because I know you don't! I spent _sixteen years_ under your care, and I didn't like it! Not one bit!" I guess I`m screaming now, because everyone looks at me with wide eyes. I turn to Ten and Ash, and say as calmly as i can, "I think I'm going to have to skip the rest of training today. I hope you don't mind." And I hop on the train and ride back to the Dauntless compound.

_***3 hours later***_

I slip off my shoes and dip them into the Chasm water. It's cold and refreshing, though it reminds me of the Erudite water at the Choosing Ceremony, and Erudite. I let the tears spill from my eyes as I remember the nights I slept tied up to a chair. I pull the sleeves of my shirt over my hands. My jacket lies a few feet away. The tears continue to spill, and I roll up my right jean leg over my ankle, where red marks from a rope print. I sigh.

I hear faint steps, and struggle to regain my composure. But I probably look horrible. Familiar blue eyes catch mine, and I smile when I realize it's just Ryder. When he gets close enough, I collapse into his arms, sobbing. He doesn't ask questions, I'm sure his brother told him. He runs his hand through my hair and whispers soothing things in my ear. I look up at him, and he kisses my forehead. "Your amazing," I whisper. He smiles and kisses me. I kiss back, with strength I didn't know I had. His hands skims around my waist and flattens at the small of my back. My hands wind into his hair and grip it softly. He inches up my shirt slowly.

Ryder pulls away and starts to plant kisses along my jaw, down my neck, and across my collarbone. Suddenly he stops and pull out his phone. He does a few things before smiling brightly. I glance at him, confused. "My dad`s not home. He`s visiting my mom." He says, and swings me over his shoulder, carrying me out of the pathway and to an apartment. He unlocks the door and steps inside. He puts me down and shuts the door, before kissing me again, with more pressure this time. My mouth parts under the pressure, and I bite and pull on his bottom lip playfully. He slides his tongue into my mouth and backs me up onto the couch. We roam each other for a little before he starts to plant kisses along my neck, inching my shirt up. I give in and arch my back, he pull my shirt off and kisses fro the hollow of my throat to the skin above the waistline of the jeans. i tug on his shirt and pull it off. I run my hand along his tattoo with one hand, hooking two fingers in one of his belt loops with the other, pulling him closer.

Suddenly the door clicks open and a man with brown hair dark green eyes walks in. Ryder throws me his shirt, and I quickly slip it on. "Hey Dad," Ryder says.

"Son. Who's this?"

I speak up. "I'm Jade Dunn, an Erudite transfer, Ryder's girlfriend." I say, extending my hand. He shakes it and smiles at me. "I'm Peter Hayes _**(A/N: Yes, I know that I said their last name was 'Black", but I'm rereading Allegiant, and I read where Tobias says Peter's last name is Hayes. Sorry.)**_ ."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Hayes."

"Oh, please, call me Peter." I smile at him. "But, you two should probably be getting ready for Shailene's party, which is in around thiry minutes. I assume you're going?" says Peter. I nod and turn to Ryder. "Mind if I bring Nicole, Lena, Sage, and Kade?"

"That's fine," He says. I start to walk out the door but Ryder calls me back. "Jade!"

"Yeah?"

A corner of his mouth twitches up, and the other stays down as he asks, "My shirt?"

I turn to him. "Oh," I say. "I`m keeping that." With that I dash to the transfer dormitories, where my friends sit. I smirk at them. "You guys want to go to a party?" They nod. "We got thirty minutes, go." They scramble to find something.

I choose black skinny jeans, a flowy tank top, and my leather jacket. I slip on a studded bracelet and pull on my black-on-black Vans. I slip my locket on.

It's a gold book with a light blue flower. When I open it, two pictures are inside. The left picture is my mother. I've only seen her- along with my dad- in pictures, but in every one I see, she is beautiful. Her dark brown hair and blue eyes. Her smile is genuine in every picture. The right side, is my father. His blonde hair and green eyes. He looks a lot like Preston, but I notice I have a mix of both of them. Dirty blonde hair, green-blue eyes. The thought of them brings tears to my eyes, and I shut the locket before I can cry. I wipe my eyes and apply eyeliner and mascara before checking on the others.

Lena is wearing a sleeveless A-line chiffon dress that stops at around mid-thigh, with a thin red belt around her waist. Her hair hangs in waves over her shoulders. Nicole wears a black lace dress with zip detail and a studded belt. Her hair is curled and into a ponytail. Kade and Sage wear simple T-shirts and jeans. I lead them to Shailene's brother's apartment. The scent of alcohol fills my nose as we step inside. Shai walks up to us. "You guys look great! Ryder's waiting for you on the couch, Jade." I split up with them and walk to the couch to see Ryder, wearing a black button-down and jeans, his lips pressed against the mouth of a bottle of beer. I clear my throat. Ryder looks up and gapes at me. "W-Wow. You look... Wow." I blush and snuggle into him. He wraps an arm around me and kisses my forehead. I take the bottle from him.

"Really?" He asks.

"What?"

"Nothing. You just don't seem like someone to drink."

I shrug. "I've drank before." I sip from the bottle. The familiar warmth spreads across my insides.

" Wouldn't Erudite call drinking 'illogical'?"

"Probably. But there's some things that only drinking could get my mind off of it."

"Like what?" I set the bottle on the table in front of us, and open my locket. "Like my parents." I say.

"What happened to them?"

"I don't know about my dad, but my mom died giving birth to me."

"Wow," he looks at me for a few seconds before breathing out, "You are so beautiful." My face burns, and I'm almost certain that I'm blushing. He moves his mouth to my ear. "You know your even cuter when you blush." He whispers huskily. His breath tickles my ear. Ryder nips at my earlobe, and a soft moan escapes my mouth. "WE can't do this, not here." I whisper.

"They're all too drunk to care," His tongue draws circles on my collarbone.

"My friends won't be drunk," I breathe. As if on cue, Lena runs up to us, with Kade beside her. Ryder looks up and sighs. "Come on!" Lena shouts over the music. "Let's dance!" I listen to the familiar sound and gasp. "I love this song!" I pull Ryder up with me and we start to dance as the song starts to play.

_I watched the sun again, it's leaving now_

_I've spent all night long, trying to figure out_  
_What I've lost and what I've found_  
_When my feet won't hit the ground_  
_Trying to make it, starting over_  
_And will we ever love again?_

_Hey baby, are you alone tonight?_  
_How can we make it?_  
_Hey baby, looks like you were wrong._  
_It's never too late, too late._

_So here we are again, to make some sense of it all_  
_All these sudden changes, _  
_maybe things are not so different_  
_Re-arranging pieces like it's all we know,_  
_It's all we know, letting go._

_Hey baby, are you alone tonight?_  
_How can we make it?_  
_Hey baby, looks like you were wrong._  
_It's never too late, too late._

_I keep putting together, what we've lost_  
_But pieces keep falling one by one_  
_Cause this life has us holding on_  
_For tomorrow then it's gone_  
_For tomorrow then I'm gone._

_Hey baby, it looks like you were wrong_  
_How can we make it?_

_Hey baby, are you alone tonight?_  
_How can we make it?_  
_Hey baby, looks like you were wrong._  
_It's never too late, too late._

_And we'll take it all (Hey, baby)_  
_Leave the rest behind_  
_There's no one else, tonight, tonight_

_And we'll take it all (Hey, baby)_  
_Leave the rest behind_  
_There's no one else, tonight, tonight_

I kiss him as it ends, and he smiles at me. Shai staands on a chair and shouts, "If you're not my good friend or one of Jade's friends, get the hell out!" Everyone leaves exept for Kade, Lena, Sage, Nicole, Mariah, Jace, Ash, Ten, and two other Dauntless members. "Okay, who's ready for some..." she pauses for dramatic effect.

"CANDOR OR DAUNTLESS!"

**How was it? Honestly I'm in a rush 'cause it's 2:49 in the morning and my parents are about to wake up, so review and tell me how it is! Please? *Makes adorable face***

_**Abnegation: Begging is self-indulgent.**_

_**Me: Why are you even here?**_

_**Abnegation: Asking questions is self-indulgent.**_

_**Me: Shut up! *Pokes Abnegation really hard***_

_**Amity: Please, no violence! Be nice!**_

_**Me: Amity, get the hell out of here. Your too nice.**_

_**Candor: True that.**_

_**Me: Thank you, Candor.**_

_**Candor: You're welcome.**_

_**Me: *smiles***_

_**Candor: *smiles back***_

_**Dauntless: You have knives like two feet away from you, come on.**_

_**Me: Knives...right...**_

**Anyway, the song in there is called 'Hey Baby, Here's That Song You Wanted' by 'blessthefall'. Not 'Bless The Fall', but 'blessthefall'. Okay? Okay. Review!**

**Follow me on Instagram: .panda**

**Friend me on Facebook: Megan Renee Palmer (My profile pic is the same as the pic on my account)**

**Love you Pansycakes! Bye!**

**~M**


	25. Author's Note Sorry, Guys

_**Okay, so I'm deleting this story. But.. I will be writing another no war fanfic. It would be set before this one. Nothing can change my mind. (My transfer initiates will stay.)**_


End file.
